Jigsaws
by OceanusBlue
Summary: When Alex loses his memories, was it real, or was it merely skilled acting? Eager to get out of espionage, could anyone help him? Or will he have to deal with it on his own?
1. Nothing to Lose

Disclaimer: Alex Rider, Ben Daniels, K-unit, and the Sergeant don't belong to me. Sadly. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Wait. Before I begin...**

**I'll like to apologise to all my readers because I deleted the previous version of this story. I'm really sorry, but I had to do it because I found it hard to continue it. But I hope you can continue reading as the newer version has a similar plotline at the start, but a little more addition (I found the chapters too short, so I wrote more, and sometimes combine some chapters. So I hope you all can forgive me. If you like the previous story, perhaps you will like the better version of it. If you didn't like the story, it's okay, you can comment below, and tell me where else I need to improve on. Thanks for bearing with me and my long author's note, so here's the story. :)**

* * *

"Sir, we would like to talk to you about the patient's condition. So if you could, kindly step outside," a doctor led the man outside Room 9, "…coma patients…can hear…"

"…serious concussion…stage 5 comatose…"

"…check his progress…brain damage…"

These phrases floated aimlessly into Room 9 of St. Dominic's Hospital, through the door that was left ajar. On the bed of Room 9, lay a malnourished blond boy, age 16, slowly coming round from a Stage 5 coma. He had been in a coma for a month, and the doctors would pull the plug if he did not wake up soon. Chances of waking up from a Stage 5 coma were slim. Yet, the boy was seen twitching ever so slightly.

A sterile white bandage wound around his head, just above his eyes, which fluttered half-open. Twin hazel-brown eyes peeked out underneath the eyelids, with black rings forming below his eyes. They gazed the surroundings quickly but wearily.

All he could see was a green, private room, with basically nothing in it. A door, to his left, a window near the door. His vision was blurry, and the world was fading in and out before him.

The boy looked tired, and tired he was indeed. Sharp angles on his face highlighted the fact that he was thin. At the young age of sixteen, he should have softer geometries on his face instead of bones jutting out from all angles. Gauze and bandages littered his cheeks, arms, chest—basically, his entire body. He looked older than he should, weary-looking yet handsome.

Numerous tubes sprouted from his chest, like a blooming fountain made of plastic. A machine monitored his pulse with an irritating beeping noise. However irritating it was, it should not stop. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth; a small mist clouds the inside of the mask every few seconds. An IV and glucose drip connected to a vein in his wrist, enabling every cell in his body to function normally.

Sleep washed over the again boy, but he struggled to stay awake. Not wanting to sleep into unconsciousness again, he clench his fist, fingernails biting into his flesh. But with the sedative slowly pumping into his bloodstream to numb the pain, he gave in, allowing darkness to consume him.

He was the one who people often think as a miracle. He was the one who people pitied. He was the one who people misjudged. He was the one with the luck of the devil. Yet, he was the one who has nothing left on Earth.

He, is Alex Rider.

* * *

_Sweat beaded on Alex's forehead. Taking in quick, deep breath, he glanced around, willing the surroundings to change, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare. The surroundings was like an oven—the warm, boiling sensation, the tingling feeling on his back, as though he was going to be boiled alive. He felt like he couldn't get any air, and the oxygen-deprived conditions was enough to make his senses go haywire._

_He shut his eyes tightly, and willed with fullest determination, to get out of this boiling nightmare._

_Nothing happened._

_Perhaps, he had one foot stepped right into Hell. The heat was killing him. He could almost see the lava bubbling in the cauldron, and perhaps, perhaps…_

_He was confined in a small space. A whirl of thoughts overwhelmed him, making him scared. He was scared, and for once he admitted it. For once he allowed emotions to wash over him, like a tsunami consuming him and dragging him down to the very bottom of his sadness. He was drowning in melancholy. The sadness that cannot be describe by pure words. The sadness was like a devil which lay deep and heavy like a rock weighing his heart. And it was consuming him alive._

_He could no longer hold back the unshed tears that glint in his eyes. He could feel them—tears which spiral in front of the iris—dangerous falling over the edge of the cliff. It wasn't long before tears started trickled from his eyes. Despite his best efforts to wipe it away, they still came. When tears turned into blood seeping from his eyes, he was prepared to give up his life to stop the grief from coming to him. Sticky, crimson liquid ran down his cheeks, standing out from his pale skin. It ran down to the end of his chin, and dripped, a ruby crystal, onto the dark, nearly non-existent ground. _

_He was very, very alone, in the darkness._

_Alone, Alex thought, I am alone._

_He squatted down and buried his head in his arms, setting the back of his hands on his knees._

"_Why, am I always alone?" He rocked back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts. Blood pooled onto his palms._

"_Why?" He shut his eyes tightly._

"_WHY?!" He cried, kneeling down onto the ground, bashing his fists furiously on the floor. _

_Blood splatters were all over the floor, a dark red puddle on the ground. Blood seeped from the cuts on his knuckles from punching the floor. Bloody hands rested heavily onto the ground, fingers splayed open from the pressure._

_Yet it doesn't stop there. The blood doesn't stain the ground. It simply seeps inside. The thick puddle gets thinner and thinner, and finally disappears all together. Alex simply kneeled there, as though begging God to free him from his everlasting grief._

_He couldn't take it any longer._

_Letting out an anguished sob, Alex let grief wash over him as he lay, tired, on the cold hard ground. _

_This may be the least violent of dreams, but yet, being alone was what Alex could stand no more. _

_What had he done wrong to deserve a punishment like this? _

_All MI6's fault. Ian's fault. Dad's fault. If not for the lies of a spy that runs deep in my blood, I will not have been alone, he thought._

**_I wish to forget._**

**_I wish to remember not._**

**_I wish that life reverts to the normal._**

**_Or let me live no more._**

_If given the chance, he would choose to forget. _

_He couldn't understand why he was alone. Why?_

_Why?_

* * *

"There are some signs to show that Alex had been awake for a while…Here…and here…of the scan…the coloured areas were active recently…"

"Sir, you may go back to Room 9 now. If he had been awake before, chances are that he might fully emerge from coma soon. Please press the red "call" button if there's any trouble, or if Alex is awake. But do remember, _Mr. Daniels_, he may have sustained some brain damage during that terrible ordeal of his…"

"I understand, thank you, Dr. Holland."

* * *

Ben Daniels sat at Alex's bedside. Every single time he entered Room 9 of St. Dominic's hospital, he could not help his heart gave a guilty pang. Seeing the poor boy in that horrifying state…he had to be blamed. He hated himself. Seeing the boy on the bed was literally a sci-fi come true.

As Alex's legal guardian, he had promised that he would take good care of Alex, after gaining the knowledge that he had lost most of his childhood to the secret intelligence. Not only that, his uncle had trained him to become a spy. That, was absolutely unheard of! It was beyond his imagination that a spy would train a child to follow his footsteps, son or nephew. Yet again, he had become one of those who let Alex down. He did not do his job well. He was to be blame…

Ben gripped onto Alex's hand tightly, rubbing the skin on the back of the palm in small circles, as though it could comfort him. His hands shook a little, and he recalled everything that happened the night that landed Alex into this state.

Oh, Alex…Can you ever forgive me? Can you…?"

* * *

_"Alex? Alex!" Benjamin Daniels came rushing into Alex's bedroom without knocking the door. Alex, surprisingly, in the middle of the night, was fully dressed in his jeans and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. He sat in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees, eyes not seeing. His eyes were narrowed, and each hand clutched the opposite arm so tightly that his knuckles went white. Ben was pretty sure that the skin below was red and slightly bruised from that amount of pressure Alex put. _

_"Alex…the alarm…we better…?" _

_"I know…"_

_There was a sudden crash from below—a glass window broke, its dull shimmering pieces shattered all over the living room floor, on the carpet, furniture and all._

_"Damn, they will pay for the damage to my house!"_

_"It's about time. Let's go!"_

_Alex grabbed Ben's upper arm and tugged the older man along with him as he jumped out of his bedroom window from the second floor. Ben, taken by surprise, gave an unmanly yelped that gave Alex the urged to knock him out. Ben composed himself, and managed to land in a squatting position when he landed. Alex, however, as quiet as a cat, had landed on both feet, which were in his trainers._

_"Quiet, Ben! We'll be seen!"_

_"Well, it's not my fault that you grabbed me and pull me out of the window without warning!" Ben hissed, standing up, his knees aching from the impact of the fall._

_"You're a spy! Expect the unexpected!" Alex whispered, annoyed. Luckily, no one heard the noise. Or at least, that's what he thought so. _

_Alex pulled Ben along, sprinting towards a dark and deserted alley. They went round the bend, and hid behind the wall, looking at Ben's house to identify the armed men._

_"You knew what was going to happen?" Ben whispered, looking worriedly as a bright flash came from one of the windows from his house._

_"I heard the alarm. I had to be careful! After messing with the largest terrorist organization, I doubt they would let me go on holiday…" _

_"SCORPIA?! They were disbanded! Mrs Jones announced it during a debrief!"_

_"I don't know! They might just be a group of people who want revenge. Tone it down!" Alex hissed, clearly annoyed._

_"I think we better contact MI6. We obviously need help…"_

_Suddenly, a black shadow whipped past. Alex spun around on the balls of his feet, trying to locate the person. His serious brown eyes scanned the entire area within his view. There was no one, yet shadows were all around. Alex took a step back, keeping Ben behind him. Staring intently at the ground, he was getting more and more creep out by the shadows. Cold shivers rushed down Alex's spine, making him shake like a leaf, but Alex did his best to hide it. _

_"Scared are yah, Alexxx…" a hiss came out from the shadows. Maniac laughter followed behind. The sound reverberated around. _

_One by one, people emerged from the shadows. Soon, there were five people surrounding them, each and every one of them wearing a cloak, covering their faces. Each with a gun in hand, and one holding something small and round._

_"Interesting, ain't it, dear Alex…? The organization's newest technology, the 'Chameleon'. It blends us in with the surroundings, acting exactly like a chameleon. But it isn't really completed. It doesn't cover our shadows. Pity. But it will be improved soon. Perhaps we can send a version to you and your friend over there, when you guys are in…hell…and perhaps you can hide from the devil…" one of the hooded men said jeeringly, taking a step forward. The rest of the men guffawed loudly. _

_"SCORPIA was disbanded! You are definitely not SCORPIA!" Alex snarled, curling his hands tight. Veins popped up popped up from his arms—a scar running up and down his arms._

_The leader gave a wild laugh, "Clever! But I never said we were SCORPIA! SCORPIA may be disbanded, but its members will never cease to exist."_

_"Of all places, Alex, why did you lead us to a dead end?" Ben muttered desperately. Ben's fingers were itching to get his gun from his belt, but it was impossible before the men actually kill them._

_Alex cursed, his eyes darting around, trying to find an escape route, trying to find a weapon, trying to find ANYTHING to get out of this hell on Earth. _

_"Looks like your friend there is scared. Wasn't he a spy too…?" one of the cloaked men leered. _

_Ben gulped. He was surprised that Alex didn't feel scared. Even spies will be a bit panicky in these situations. Especially when you have a dead end behind you. Ben didn't like to kill his way out of these situations—it was extremely risky._

_Ben drew up his courage, and stood up straighter. He stood beside Alex, who was mildly surprised, although that was just his physical expression. _

_"Oh yeah? Who says so?" Ben spoke, although he was quavering in the inside. _

_"Ben! Stay behind! Don't interfere!" Alex muttered under his breath. _

_"I won't let you do this alone. We are both spies. Not only that, I'm your partner in MI6. And I'm your guardian." Ben muttered, his voice strong._

_"I can't. Don't act like you are attached to me…Please. I don't wish another person that I care for to be injured."_

_"How touching! Any more last words, dearies? No? Then be prepared either to be scarred in memory, or put one foot in hell!" the first man shouted, cackling. He lifted a small little ball, thumbed the button down hard, and threw it towards Alex. The ball stopped by Alex's feet, its button flashing red. _

_"No. NO!" Alex yelled, identifying the object, and pushed Ben away to one side, as hard as he could. He, however, wasn't so lucky. There simply wasn't enough time to run. Before Alex could dive after Ben, the ball gave a single, long 'beeeeeeep~' and there was a bright white flash that blinded Ben. _

_"ALEX!" _

_The place exploded. Ben was flung by the tremendous amount of force. His head slammed into a few cardboard boxes behind him, and graze the concrete wall slightly. His eyes shot open at the impact, and he could just make out a small, limp figure flying out of the blast. He gasped as he saw the figure crumple into the wall, broken and bruised. The whole place was filled with grey, wispy smoke, curling in front of him. The hooded men had disappeared in a flash._

_Yet maniac laughter hung in the air._

_Ben leaned heavily against the wall, feeling bruised and battered, but not hurt too seriously. He swayed on the spot, feeling that this whole incident was a dream, just a nightmare. Stars appeared in front of his view, and he tried to shake them off. He felt that he was missing something. Something important to him. Very important…_

_"A...Alex. Alex? Alex! ALEX?!" Ben mumbled incoherently, struggling to keep his balance to get to Alex. Clinging onto the concrete walls, he stumbled towards the direction of the figure lying limp on piles of broken and chipped concrete._

_The sight was revolting. Bits of cement and chips of bricks rained all over Alex. He was badly scraped, cuts and bruises covering almost every inch of visible skin. Dust had settled on his wounds. Ben cradled the bloodied boy in his arms. Alex, however, did not respond. His head lolled around, eyes half open, the whites of his eyes showing through, dead to the world. Ben kneeled down with a thump, his heart filled with despair. It's was his fault. His fault! He was a lousy guardian. He was trained by SAS, by MI6, yet he could not deal with the situation. He let Alex take the lead. He let Alex protect him. He failed to protect Alex from further harm. He let Alex stand up on his own, and he himself was a coward. A COWARD!_

_"Stupid boy! Letting himself get hurt just because he didn't want his loved ones to be taken away from him anymore. Foolish to risk his own life…" Ben thought._

_But it was true. _

_His parents were taken away from him, died in the hands of SCORPIA._

_His uncle was killed by Yassen, the assassin._

_Jack died sitting on explosives planted by SCORPIA, or rather, Razim, who wanted to test the emotional pain._

_Tom and Sabina couldn't keep staying around with him either. They had to let go, knowing that their friend, in Tom's case, couldn't continue his studies with him, and in Sabina's case, couldn't have him attract trouble to the Pleasures._

_Alex had already lost everything, everyone he loved. Of course he didn't want to risk it anymore. He had barely anyone to love anymore._

_Ben shifted the boy onto his lap, and gently held his head. Ben was in a dazed. What should he do? The slam on his head had left him incoherent. His shaky fingers wiped Alex's cheek. _

_He had never felt so lost in his life._

_He felt something wet against his palms. Shifting Alex's head to another hand, he raised his right hand up and gazed at it. Crimson red liquid trickled down thickly from his palm, down his wrist. He wiped it on his pants, and was surprised that the blood wasn't his. There wasn't a cut on his palm, except a small graze that shouldn't have produced such a great amount of blood. He turned over Alex's head, and was shocked to see that the back of Alex's head was a dyed crimson red. His blond hair was matted with dirt, and the red spread fast. It looked all too obvious, all too wrong in the mess of blond hair._

_Ben, spurred by fear, pulled Alex tightly in his arms and ran for dear life. He quickly unlocked his car, which amazingly wasn't destroyed, gently set Alex at the backseat and drove to St. Dominic's Hospital. He knew he was speeding, but it was an emergency. Cars honking, driver yelling, but Ben did not pay attention. He prayed for Alex. He prayed for his life._

_With a squeal of tires, Ben parked the car and carried Alex out, who was still unconscious. Doctors at the Accident and Emergency department quickly set Alex on a gurney, and wheeled him to the operation room. Ben had to be refrained from following by three nurses and a doctor, who insisted on getting himself checked up. He looked as Alex was wheeled away in a hurry. Feeling weak, he collapsed onto his knees, and fainted. _

_When Ben woke up, he was tucked into one of the hospital beds at the temporary resting area, an IV drip taped down to his wrist.. After some MRI scans, an X-ray scan, he was bandaged up and cleared from the hospital. It was four hours since the incident. Four hours and still counting. Ben paced outside the operating theatre. Four hours, and Alex was still inside…_

* * *

Benjamin Daniels was jerked back into reality when he felt something jerked in his hand. Ben looked up, and was met by the scene of Alex twitching, like any other time he had nightmares. Except this was more violent than usual. Ben tried to soothe Alex as much as he could, holding his hand, smoothing his head (covered by bandages, so there wasn't any hair to comb through). Nothing was working. In fact, Alex seemed to be squirming, and slipping from Ben's grasp, as though avoiding him. Alex whimpered pitifully. He continued to thrash some more, dislodging the tubes connected to his body. The heart monitor gave a long shrill "beeeeeep~" as the pad dislodge from Alex's chest. A couple of nurses scurried in, along with Alex's doctor in charge, Dr. Holland. A nurse gently led Ben away from Alex, and closed the curtains around the patient. Tears leaked out of Ben's eyes. Emotions washed over him. Not everyone has a teaspoon-range of emotions. Not every spy is heartless and cruel. And Ben was feeling deaf and blind at the moment. Only a persistent ringing sound rang in his ear.

Ben was hurt to see Alex in pain, in suffering.

He was wounded to see Alex avoiding his grasp.

Angry for allowing Alex be injured, and not only that, to sustain more injuries than he did.

Frustrated because he left Alex to fend for himself.

Alex was the one protecting him, for god's sake!

Alex was right to avoid him.

"Alex, God forbids, but I'll willingly swap places with you." Ben clenched and unclenched his fist, regulating his breathing to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He needed to be strong for Alex. To take care of him. To be there for him, and that's all Alex wanted.

Tears continued their journey down Ben's cheeks, leaving transparent tear tracks down to his chin, and pinching off as faceted water droplets, skidding a bit down his shirt, and finally being absorbed by the fibres of the shirt.

Absorbed.

Absorbed into his world, in his thoughts.

Ben couldn't do anything.

Not in this world of espionage.

* * *

_Alex was scared. He was trying hard to forget. Forget about everything. And everything he was trying to forget resurfaces as nightmares to haunt him in his every dream. The dark side, was a never-ending road, that leads straight off a cliff into a pool of lava._

_Shadows crept around him. They hovered around him, like swirling darkness trying to absorb him into a black hole. The same shadows that appeared on the night of the incident that enters every dream with a flourish of sparks and hisses._

_Sadness was overwhelming. _

_Alex felt alone. As always, alone._

_He tried fighting his way out of the darkness. Hoping to see some light. As people always say, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. But there was no light. There wasn't any tunnel either. He was just in some world, with no start nor end, no sky nor earth. And no one. _

"_Help."_

_Alex called out. His voiced sounded weak, laced with agony and frustration. _

_He hated to see himself weak. _

_Suddenly, the whole world seemed to tilt, and he fell. Spread-eagle on the floor, he could not move. He was pinned to the ground by unknown forces. Shadows started to grab him. Alex whimpered, and cowered, trying to avoid coming into contact with those creatures. Terror reflected in his eyes, and his breathing came in short, ragged breaths._

_A sudden "beeeeeep~" filled the air. Pain. There was pain everywhere. Especially in his chest. Alex looked down, and found his shirt turning crimson. Blood flowed continuously, and soon, a puddle of blood formed in front of him. He touched his shirt, and the ruby-red liquid stained his hands. His hands shook, and he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, as though the all his blood had drained out of him._

_The bullet wound… He thought. It's back._

_Had the sudden alarm meant his death was near? Or his death was here?_

_Alex felt as though his heart had jerked to a stop. Then he tumbled into darkness._

* * *

**There you go! Is it too short? Comment below! I've been reading more FanFictions lately, and I found a lot of stories have a long chapters. And I know a lot of readers like long chapters. Short ones can be quite...unappealing and not exciting. So I'm trying to make my stories longer and more exciting. I'm planning to bring the climax over soon I hope. :)**

**Anyway, look out for more, and I hope you'll continue reading! :D Oh and, look out for poetries. I am a fan of poetry, and I write a lot of them. But please, if you are going to copy my poem, please tell me first, it's definitely copyrighted. But I don't think you guys will anyway. I wrote one on 'Funeral lilies' and thought it suits the AR fanfics, so it depends on whether my stories will need them.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Could you kindly comment below? Any feedback is fine, but I like constructive feedback. Thank You!**

**-Blue**


	2. K-unit

_Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me :D I'm happy enough I guess ^^_

* * *

"We had to sedate him, before he could do himself anymore damage. It probably means that he may need more time to wake up. He won't feel the pain physically yet, as he has had a well dose of morphine. We'll cut the amount once he wakes to prevent drug-addiction. However, he will suffer from the _mental _pain. His nightmares have been a distinct problem itself, so I will suggest an appointment with a psychologist, and perhaps, some medication to make sleeping easier. We hope that the nightmares were not caused by the brain trauma, but the dangers he encounter gives him a lot of pressure. He might suffer from nightmares forever." Dr. Holland said, writing notes down on a clipboard hung at the front of Alex's bed. He stopped, staring blankly at the paper, his eyes clouded with what looks like grief. He fiddled the pen restlessly.

Dr. Holland felt loss beyond words. He had rarely seen a case like this, perhaps in serious cases of child-abuse. Alex was a child who shouldn't be suffering like this. He knew about Alex's involvement with the secret service, and was absolutely furious to learn that the involvement started when Alex was a mere fourteen-year-old. The hospital kept all records about Alex's past injuries. Dr. Holland had taken a look at the 2-inch-thick file, and was beyond horrified to learn what Alex had been through. Especially when he learnt about the bullet wound that rest less than a centimeter from his heart. He shouldn't be allowed to go through vigorous exercise with this kind of injury, much less a suicidal mission! Dr. Holland had seen the scar on Alex's chest, and puckered, purplish-red skin was a sign that it did not heal properly. The wound had been aggravated over and over again through the intense "activities" Alex had been through.

Ben was feeling…lost. He was lost. Perhaps not just lost. There weren't any words to describe it. He felt hopeless. He felt the agony that had carved its name in his heart. He felt frustrated, lava boiling at the bottom of his stomach. Ben wanted, so much, to pick Alex up by the shoulders, to hold him tightly to be sure that he was still there. Ben wanted, so badly, to shake Alex violently, just to make him wake up from the terrible demon that lives in his mind. Bile rose up his throat as he recalled the first time Alex had a nightmare in the Daniels' household. Alex had stumbled into the shower in the middle of the night and puked right into the sink, chyme and all. Despite making as little noise as possible, Ben heard everything. The creaks of the floorboards, the rush of water, the splatter of vomit in the sink. Everything was vivid, like it was yesterday. Yet the times where Alex was alive and healthy was now just a mere memory. He tried persuading Alex to see the psychologist, but he stubbornly refused. Alex wouldn't say anything about his past. Not a single word escaped his carefully-zipped lip. Ben had to get all information out from Mrs Jones.

He should call K-unit. Perhaps…perhaps…being with his close friends would help. Hopefully. It was night. At this hour, they should be back at their huts. Or at least, Ben hoped that they didn't have midnight swim or anything else the Sergeant can think of.

Hands trembling, he scrolled through the contacts, and thumbed 'Wolf'. Pressing the phone tightly to his ear, he prayed his friend would pick up.

A scratchy sound came from the phone as the other end picked up.

"Hey, Wolf…?" Tears sprang into Fox's eyes when his best friend answered.

-PAGEBREAK-

"Okay, we will be there." A low growl came from the stout and stocky man.

"Hey hey, what happened? There where?" Eagle enthusiastically asked his team leader. Eagle gave a stretch, and warm-down after their 10-km run. Popping his joints, he picked himself up from the floor.

"Cub winded up in the hospital, seems like he was badly injured… That boy! Can't keep himself out of danger!" Wolf growled, tossing his phone on his bunk. He dug out his SAS shirt and towel and strode towards the door.

Eagle blanched and asked, "Cub? Wasn't he the kid that came two years ago? You know him? I thought you hated him."

"Ben knows him…and I worked with him before…He sure earned my respect…" Wolf said carefully, staring at Eagle the whole time.

"You WORK WITH HIM?! What did you do, work as a waiter?!" Eagle snorted. The rest of the team stifled a laugh. Knowing Wolf, he would probably skin Eagle alive.

Wolf groaned, covering his face with his hands. The terrible image of him being a waiter…probably ruined his image for the rest of his life. A waiter? Why in the world would he be a waiter?

Snake, who had just woken up after his short nap, with his head faced-down on his pillow, looked at Wolf curiously and said, "You better answer Eagle's questions. I'm just as curious too."

"Well, no duh, do I look like I serve people in restaurants?! I work with Cub for a mission. God was I shocked when I saw him snowboarding down a mountain, with people shooting at him. He went down on an ironing board!" Wolf spat, his face maroon with frustration. The idea of snowboarding down a mountain on an ironing board chagrined him greatly, and he was probably traumatized after the incident.

Lion, the newest addition to the team was cadaverous. "Ironing board? Are you kidding me? That's probably impossible!"

"No I'm not. Anyway, Ben asked us to get leave from the Sergeant. A month might be enough…"

Dumping his clothes on his bunk, Wolf walked out of the hut, and the rest of the team quickly followed suit.

-PAGEBREAK-

"And what brings K-unit to my office at this ungodly hour?" The sergeant said, clapping his hands together, frowning at K-unit. His gaze met Wolf's intense one, and they both looked like they were trying to stare each other down. The Sergeant did not back down easily, and he stood ram-rod straight. A burly strong man of an age of 46, he used to be an SAS top ranking officer.

"Permission to speak, sir!"

"Granted."

Wolf explained the situation as what Ben had told him, and asked for permission to leave the camp for a month.

"I'll check this with MI6 and Fox. Bloody spies who like to bother the SAS….we're not nannies. I'll get back to you in the morning. Oh and hey look, it's morning already! Dismissed!" Sergeant replied in a gruff tone filled with sarcasm. 0000 read on the clock that hung on the wall. Eagle stole a glance at the clock before looking back front.

K-unit saluted, and left the office in a single file.

Once they were out in the open, Eagle cocked his head to the side, asking no one in particular, "I wonder why Sergeant is awake at this, quote, 'ungodly hour'. Wonder what's he doing?" He looked up at the pitch black sky thoughtfully.

"Wonder why you are so energetic even during this, quote, 'ungodly hour'. Care to explain? Plus, it's not that ungodly! We just finished hour run at, what, 23330 hrs." Wolf grunted, trudging wearily in the mud back to their hut.

"Uhm… I was…uhm…eating…uh…sweets…uh…when we were…back in the barrack?" Eagle mumbled timidly, seeming more interested in cracking his knuckles then looking at his team leader. He bent his pinkie backwards, and an audible crack came from the joint. He gave a small satisfactory smile.

"WHAT?! Where did those sweets come from?" Wolf yelled, scaring Eagle out of his reverie.

"Uh…Li…Lion?"

"LION!"

K-unit's fourth and newest member gulped with fear, stepping backwards. His dirty blond hair swept away from his eyes, which displayed great terror. At the start, when he first joined K-unit, he was given a handbook from the member named Fox. On the cover wrote, "What not to do in K-unit". He never read it seriously, thinking that, "Snake the mother-hen" and "Do not give Eagle sweets" were merely just a joke. But for the past few months, he had learnt a lot. And he was about to be taught a lesson again.

"Uhm…help? Anyone?"

-PAGEBREAK-

"K-unit, you are granted a month of leave to support Fox and help Cub along his road to recovery." Mrs. Jones, who came down to Brecon Beacons, announced to K-unit.

"Yes Ma'am." K-unit saluted.

-PAGEBREAK-

There was a lot of chatter coming from the corridor outside Room 9 in St. Dominic's Hospital. Nurses were trying to hush the people up, and whoever out there was not making an effort to keep his volume down, or even learnt to walk stealthily.

Ben raised his head tiredly to face the door, his arms supporting his body, palms splayed on the bed. He had fallen into a troubled sleep with his head on the little space beside Alex. Black rings, so dark like bruises, were starting to form under his eyes from the lack of sleep and determination to stay by Alex's beside. He was caught in mid-stretch by a team of 4 people, who had slammed the door open. Their muscular figures blocked the doorway.

"Wolf? Good to see you…" Ben murmured. He felt tears stung his eyes, and made no move to stop them from trickling down his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, trying to wipe away the sleep from them. He turned back to face Alex, and slammed his head back onto the bed and gave a muffled yawn.

"Fox! It's been long~!" Eagle bounced into the room, slapping the back of Ben's head gently. Ben gave a small grunt, and swiped the air above him, in a futile attempt to get rid of Eagle, as though he was a fly.

"Oh god, Fox. What have you been doing to yourself? You look like you're gonna collapse any second now!" Snake looked down at Ben, his eyes observing him intently disapprovingly. Tiredness was radiating out of Ben. He looked scruffy, his hair sticking up in various directions. Every movement Ben made, his muscles screamed for his to rest.

"Wolf?" Snake continued, "You better bring Fox down to the cafeteria, I doubt he had eaten much for the past few days!" He grabbed Ben's arm and hauled him up, surprised by Ben's weight. He was light, a lot lighter than he used to be.

Wolf grasped Ben's arm, held him close and supported him towards the door.

Ben struggled to shake Wolf away. "No…I need…need to stay beside Alex…" He slurred. Trying to wrestle out of Wolf's grasp, he tripped on his feet, nearly falling onto the floor, had Wolf not catch him in the nick of time. Wolf tugged Ben back to his feet, although Ben didn't look like he could support himself anymore.

"Fox! Go and rest! We'll take care of Cub! You can't take care of Cub in this state!" Snake ordered, his voice filled with authority. Waving his hands towards the door, the resident medic shooed Ben out.

Ben looked wearily at Snake; he could not fight back. Having an angry mother-hen glare at you was not a good sign—you never know when it will peck violently at you.

"Yes _Mother_~"

Leaning heavily on Wolf, he stumbled out of the hospital room.

* * *

**Hey guys, I've finally updated again! Anyway, I thank the 3(was it 3 or lesser?) people who reviewed! It really made my day. But now, unfortunately, I'm in a rush, so I can't type that much. Well, send in more reviews please! **

**1 What will happen next?**

**2 Should this be an adventure/ tragedy/mystery story or family-ish**

**Thanks and review. :P**


	3. Awoken

Disclaimer: Characters that you recognise do not belong to me. The plot does. ^^

* * *

Snake shook his head at the retreating figure of Ben and set his gaze on Cub. His green eyes surveyed Alex with concern, taking in every detail, every bruise, every bandage, and every single injury that could be seen. Despite the daily intake of liquid diet, Cub looks a lot thinner than before. His muscles were weakened by the hospital stay, as they were not used for a long period of time. The angled face was slack and tired-looking. Not like the coma gave him more time to rest. Snake shook his head sadly and picked up the clipboard, which was hanging on the end of the bed.

"… Cuts and bruises…almost covering the entire body, involved in explosion…head wound…major head trauma…concussion…STAGE 5 COMA?! And…lacerations down the arms…broken ribs…pneumothorax…wound infection but cleaned…Cardiac arrest? PTSD? Recently woken up but sedated again due to violent nightmares…" Snake's Scottish accent was getting more and more pronounced after listing each injury. A frown settled on his face, and his eyes narrowed furiously. Ashen-faced, he lowered the clipboard from his eyes, looking at Cub, radiating with anger and melancholy.

"Uh…a summary…please?" Eagle looked at Snake nervously.

"He's a complete wreck!" Snake snarled, throwing the clipboard at Eagle. The string connecting the clipboard to the bed snapped, causing the clipboard to soar straight in the air and smacked Eagle in the face. Snake put his hands to his face and gave a long moan. Lion strode over quickly, placing a hand on Snake's shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

"Oww! No need to be so harsh, Snake!" Eagle moaned, rubbing his nose. The clipboard had hit his nose, causing his eyes to water in pain.

"No need to be harsh? NO NEED TO BE HARSH?! That boy, he's covered in injuries! How did that happened? No normal kid will receive such serious injuries, even if he was abused! Why would he get such injuries? Why would he be involved in an explosion if there wasn't a reason behind it? The injuries he sustained here was even worse than the gang fight! Why would he live with Fox? Why would he be sent to Brecon Beacons? No rich daddy would send their child to Brecon Beacons?! They should be pampered! It is obvious that Cub isn't a pampered prince. Hell, he probably didn't have much of a life to start with? And he can't be older than 20!" Snake burst out; his fist clenched tightly, knuckles white. He shrugged Lion's hand off his shoulder, leaving Lion looking a little hurt. Lion shuffled back to a corner, and stared at the mysterious, haggard-looking kid tucked into the hospital bed.

Eagle gaped at Snake. His mouth opened, as if to calm his team mate down, but he shut it with an audible click. It was rare that Snake would blow up like Wolf, and it takes ages for him to calm down.

"Medics…" Lion muttered, shaking his head. His blond hair covered his eyes, shadowing them, as he looked onto the ground. The situation was getting too confusing for the poor soldier.

"He's sixteen, Snake…" A weary voice came from the doorway. Snake whipped around so quickly his backbone gave a creak.

Ben leaned against the wall near the door, holding a cup of coffee. Pale, white smoke spiraled upwards, slowly dissipating into the air. Wolf sat on the chair nearby, deep in thought.

"Sixteen?!" Snake yelped.

"Wolf, do the explaining. Quickly. Before _Mother_ decides to kill us…" Ben murmured, taking a sip of his hot coffee and shutting his eyes.

* * *

_"Fox, what happened?" Wolf asked urgently. _

_"N...No…nothing….." Ben murmured._

_Ben's face was pale, a sickly white colour. There were grey bags below his eyes. His eyes were dull and not-seeing. Ben looked deeply at the coffee mug, as though he could drown himself into the remaining coffee dregs left behind. Ben felt as hollow as the cup. Empty, right down to the very last bit of his soul._

_Ben gave a long, suffering sigh, rubbing his face furiously like he always did when he was stressed._

_Wolf glanced at Ben, "Doesn't look like nothing to me…"_

_A blue pair of sleep-induced eyes glanced into Wolf's grey pupils. _

_"Alright, I'll tell…I'll tell…but you'll probably find me dead in a few days. It's illegal…stupid OSA"_

_Wolf raised his eyebrows. Official Secrets Act? So Rider was deeply involved with the Military Intelligence._

_And Ben began a story that he retrieved from Alex Rider's file._

* * *

_Wolf was shocked after the recount that Ben told him about. Actually, scratch that, Wolf was beyond shocked. He was horrified to the core. How could the Secret Operations use Cub like he was a weapon? Never had he heard about a teenager that didn't have a proper childhood. It was insane. _

_Alex Rider's parents were wiped off the surface of Earth when he was just 2 months old. Yet Alex was living his 14 years, filled with lies of his life. His uncle had been training his to be a spy, though of course, he didn't tell him. Alex's father was the famous SAS soldier, John Rider, and he was the best assassin of SCORPIA. But that didn't stop him from getting killed by SCORPIA. _

_2 years ago Alex's uncle died. Alex didn't really miss him, as he often left for "oversea bank issues" that turns out to be a lie too. Everything was just a cover. Alex's uncle had been a spy too. Apparently it runs in the blood._

_Alex Rider was blackmailed by MI6. They threatened to have Jack Starbright, his former guardian deported._

_He had been sent in for 8 missions in total, with some of them caused by his own curiosity and suspicion. The last mission had supposedly destroyed SCORPIA. But the members each wanted revenged, which ended Alex in his current state._

_No child, at the age of 16, should have gone through what Alex did. At the pure age of fourteen, he should have been kicking football, fooling around his friends, teasing girls, not scarring his memory with stupid missions that, physically, left him in one piece, and mentally, left him in bits. No child at this age should even be forced into the deadly hands of espionage, or even given the choice to go. At the age of sixteen, he should have been focusing on his schoolwork, his exams, planning his future career, flirting with girls, and so on, and not busy fighting for his life every second! He shouldn't have to worry about who's going to kill him next!_

_Ben shakily recounted the events leading to Alex's hospitalization. Words poured out, and as Ben went along, he had kicked, scream, sobbed, and smashed things around him. After the recount, Ben was left as a sobbing mess on the table, endless river of tears springing out from his eyes like a leaking tap. _

_"It was my fault Wolf. My fault…" he sobbed into his hands, tears stinging his eyes, which were red and puffy from all the constant crying. He knew he looked terrible, and he shouldn't cry. Alex was like a brother to him…or…or even a son. Ben couldn't believe how the espionage could ruin a child's life with simply just a bomb. It was enough to do serious mental scarring. _

_"Calm down, Fox! He's alright now...maybe not…but at least he's still alive. Look, we got one month of leave to help you take care Alex during this period of time. You've gotta buck up!" Wolf comforted, though he felt a little raw—comforting was not his expertise._

_Ben looked at Wolf, his eyes tearful. "Thanks… We better get back to the room. Let's hope Snake hasn't blown up already… I'll just go refill the coffee…" He sniffed loudly and stood up shakily, keeping his head down as he bought another cup of coffee at the vending machine._

_Wolf looked sadly at Fox's hunched figure. MI6 had screwed up his friend's life too. Fox had always been a strong man, the pillar of support, and he was always cheerful. Seeing his friend unlike his normal self, Wolf could not help but pity him._

_He knew his friend was strong. They had been friends since the army. They were always there for each other. Nothing could stand in their way. _

_He had to help Fox get over the obstacles he faced now._

* * *

Snake slumped into a chair, raising his head to look at the lights. After listening to the recount, all four members of K-unit were shocked whereas Ben was just miserably drowning himself in coffee. Lion stared weirdly at the limp figure of Alex, fingering his chin, curious to know more about this mysterious boy. The rest just sat in their chairs like statues, each with mind preoccupied with thoughts about Cub.

Suddenly Ben stared at Alex. Slowly putting the coffee mug down with a small clang, he walked to Alex's bedside in a dream-like state. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he grabbed Alex's hand and looked at Alex intently, like he just seen Alex's spirit rose up from his body.

K-unit glanced curiously at Ben. All of them got up and crowded around the bed, trying to get a good look at Alex.

"'sup Fox?" Eagle asked, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" Ben asked, his voice unsure as he patted Alex's hand.

"Wha-"

"Hey…"

"Huh?"

K-unit looked from Ben to Alex. All of them were getting more and more confused. Staring closely at Cub, they tried to watch for signs of consciousness from the boy. But there wasn't any movement at all. The boy still looked dead to the world.

"Ben…Are you sure? You may have been hallucinating…" Eagle started, but Ben cut him off.

"I swear… Alex twitched. He moved!" Ben murmured. He quickly pressed the call button on the wall. The button glowed a bright red, pulsing slightly along with the beat of the heart monitor.

Dr. Holland and two other nurses came rushing in.

"Yes, Mr Daniels?" Dr. Holland spoke with both authority and concern.

"He moved…or at least, his fingers twitched. I don't think that because of a nightmare."

Eagle raised his eyebrows. Nightmare? What's so special about it? Everyone had nightmares…What's so special about Cub's nightmares that both Ben and the doctor was so concerned about?

"Really? I'll give a check now."

Dr. Holland examined Alex thoroughly. He shone a small beam of light into Alex's eyes, and checked his heartbeat.

"Mr. Daniels, I'll ask the staff to prepare for an MRI scan. We need to know about the neurological activity in Mr. Rider's brain." Dr. Holland said, wrapping his stethoscope around his neck.

"Okay." Ben replied, praying that this means Alex would wake up soon.

* * *

_Alex looked at the small puddle of water. It was crystal clear, and seemed to be producing light. Well, at least there wasn't any light it could reflect. _

_Alex leaned over to the puddle. He saw an image of himself. Well, that wasn't surprising. _

_Suddenly, the water crystalized, forming a piece of glass-like substance on the ground. It was like a mirror. Alex could see himself clearly. It was the exact same image of him. Blond hair, serious brown eyes, the worried and tired look on his face—it was all the same. _

_Alex didn't know what came over him. He just murmured a single word._

_"Julius."_

_The mirror-image gave a small grin, leaving Alex in terror. Clutching his head, he cowered from the mirror, trying to hold back the tears that were already forming in his eyes._

_"Go away, go away. GO AWAY!" He screamed. The mirror shattered, leaving shattered pieces on the floor. Small, tiny glass pieces sprinkled the floor, each shining brightly. _

**_I wish everything will go away._**

**_I wish I could leave everything behind._**

**_And least let God forgive me._**

**_All the horrors I've done._**

**_I wish for stars to shine so bright._**

**_I wish for hope to be true._**

**_I wish someone can leave a seat for me._**

**_And let shooting stars make my wish come true._**

**_I wish for God's forgiveness_**

**_For killing's I've done_**

**_For espionage was in my blood_**

**_Temptation could not be held down hard._**

**_I wish for my life to be returned_**

**_God's gift shall I treasure_**

**_As my memory leaves me be_**

**_Scarred shall I be never._**

* * *

Dr. Holland frowned as he analyzed the brain scan. Curious. Curious… This boy was sure a mystery. Everything was classified around him.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, worried.

"He showed symptoms of being semi-conscious. Here…and here…the neurological activity was pretty strong. But what's confusing is he doesn't seem to be waking up yet. A neurological activity in the brain that strong usually occurs in the waking of a person in the morning. But the rest of the brain…they are working, yes…but they aren't functioning as per normal. We'll give him some time; he has to overcome the obstacle in his mind. If he chooses to give up now, in short, to lose the will to live, I'm afraid he would not be able to wake up…You know, everyone faces obstacles in their lives. War goes on in everyone's mind. It's normal. You just got to make the right decisions for yourself. But for Alex's case, making the right decision for himself might be choosing not to live. If he loses the will to live, he will be in a coma state forever, and we'll have no choice but to pull the plug."

"Alright… Th…thanks Dr. Holland…"

"No problem. Press the red button if you need our help again." Dr. Holland said, giving a small encouraging smile, patting Ben's shoulder lightly.

Ben plopped back onto the edge of Alex's bed, staring forlornly at Alex. The small figure, which seems to get thinner each day despite the daily glucose drip, seemed almost surrounded by pillows and blankets. The small pale figure was no more than just a bag of bones with skin. The bandage on Alex's head had not been removed—to prevent the stitches from tearing, especially when he always thrashed during nightmares. The majority of his wounds had healed, leaving scars and crust of blood on the wounds. Bandages wound on some wounds, taped down tightly with surgical tape.

"He's a strong boy, Mr. Daniels. I hope he can wake soon…"

* * *

_I choose, to give it up._

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. K-unit were all sprawled on chairs, with Eagle sliding off his chair, Wolf sleeping on top of 4 chairs spread out, Lion and Snake sleeping ram-rod straight on their chairs, and Ben dozing off with his head back on Alex's bed. He was supposed to be on night-watch, as usual, but he had succumbed to his sleep-deprived body screaming for rest.

Alex's hand twitched, and lifted up, covering his face. He gave a groan. A twinge came from his hand as he felt something that had been stuck into his hand moved. He immediately pulled his hand back down, realizing there wasn't any light at all, and everything was very dark.

He felt like he had been asleep for too long. Too long that it gave him nightmares of not being able to wake. Every nightmare had been recorded in his mind, yet, there was something missing…a piece taken out of his life…in exchange for consciousness.

He could feel tubes and wires connected to his chest, each and every one of them weaving through the gaps in between each pajama button. He could hear everything clearly—an annoying beeping from the heart monitor, occasional snores from someone, presumably an adult…whispers from the doorway… He could feel an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, the cool air rushing into his lungs with each breath he took. He could feel a tight bandage over his head, plus he felt that his scalp was extremely tight. Did someone tried to sew the skin on his head? He looked around turning his head slowly, testing his stiff neck. Is this the hospital? What happened?

Am I missing anything? Alex wondered. He couldn't put a finger on the situation. Why was he in the hospital, why was he so tired, and why was he feeling like he got ran over by a truck? He felt sore all over, too sore to move properly without aching bone-deep.

He reached up to remove the oxygen mask, pulling it upwards, and thinking that he wouldn't need it anymore. Anyway, ventilation machines were often a cause of bronchitis. Seems like the air was never exactly very clean in the machine.

A coughing fit came over him immediately, as he tested getting air into his lungs independently.

As he curled up and coughed, desperately trying to get air into his lungs, he accidentally kicked something near the end of the bed. There was a groan, and a thump on the ground and someone got up from the floor with an "ow".

The lights switched on soon after, and a man was standing at the light switch, trying to rub his eyes and his head together. Blinded momentarily by the bright light, Alex screwed up his eyes and whispered between coughs, "Who's…t…th…there?"

He opened his eyes, and found an adult at the light switch gawking at him, and four other men in stirring in their chairs. One of them, who was sprawled onto four chairs, looked particularly furious from being woken up.

"Is it morning?" one of the man asked, dropping on the floor, stretching, and yawned loudly.

"Alex?" The man at the light switch gasped audibly. "Alex!"

He ran over and stabbed the call button on the wall repeatedly, as though it was setting a bomb off.

* * *

"Dr. Holland? Please come to the hospital ASAP. Patient 21482 Alex John Rider woke up."

"Noted. I'll come immediately."

* * *

**OOH. So Alex woke up~**

**Anyway, HI GUYS! ^^ Thanks to those who supported this story and even gave feedback! Thanks so much!**

**Okay, back to question/survey time!**

**-Should this be a family-ish or adventure/torture story? (I don't know if I can find the climax for a family story, or maybe...I can combine both ideas in one story...or write a sequel! ^^)**

**-How should Alex regain his memory? Should he even regain his memory at all, and be able to live normally? (SCORPIA will probably take chance to kill him.)**

**-Should I continue to type poems? LOL**

**-Should I allow Alex to live normally at the end of the story? Or is death a new adventure waiting for him?**

**Oh well, these are the questions. I lost some of them as I accidentally pressed a wrong button and it cleared the page 3 times! Anyway, please feedback and answer the questions! THANKS! ^^ I'll update soon, but do give me some time. ^^**

**-Blue**


	4. In Pieces

Disclaimer: Nah, characters that are originally found in the AR series don't belong to me. :)

* * *

Dr. Holland slipped on his white coat while walking hurriedly along the corridor with two other nurses. His patient, Alex Rider, had finally woken up from his coma! Dr. Holland was glad, thinking that it was a miracle that Alex would wake up. But just to be sure, he had to conduct a full check-up on Alex. Approaching Room 9, Dr. Holland could hear some banging and talking. Dr. Holland turned the knob slowly, and pushed the door open, poking his head in round the door.

* * *

Alex took a quick glance at the men, his face displaying confusion. His hazel eyes were wide open and his mouth was ajar. Four men were gawking at him, one other guy was talking to him gently, clutching the blankets tight in a fist, tear tracks on his cheeks. His eyes were red, and there were bags beneath his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall again. That man kept grabbing his shoulder, whispering something that sounded like "Alex". But Alex couldn't process what the man was saying. He continued to stare at the man, while breathing deeply. A deep pain in his chest bubbled up, but Alex ignored it. There were bigger problems now. That man patted his back, calming him down, trying to get him to breathe normally.

Just then, the door gave a squeak and Dr. Holland looked in, surveying the mess. There were chairs toppled on the floor, and the doctor guessed that the men were in a hurry to reach Alex. The men stood around the bed, and they all held the same stunned look.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Dr. Holland grinned. He strode in, along with the two young nurses in white pinafores with A-line skirts. One of the nurses was holding a clipboard, scribbling away frantically. Alex raised an eyebrow at this action.

"Uhm…Doctor?" Alex spoke, his voice no more than a whisper, as delicate as a feather, as thin as a thread. He took a quick look at the man in white, guessing his occupation as a doctor. He then lowered his eyes on the bed, as though fearful. Fingering the blankets nervously, he continued.

"Who…who are these men? What are they doing here? How do they know me?" Alex mumbled, his eyes not meeting anyone. He felt that there was something missing in his life. Why? It was as though someone had messed with his brain—everything had turned to mush. There wasn't a single recollection of the 5 men in the room. There wasn't any memory of why, or how, he landed in this pristine white room of a hospital. There wasn't remembrance of how he got covered in bandages; how he got tangled with all those plastic tubes and medicine, and neither did he know who he was.

Ben overheard everything. His eyes widen, the grey pupils glinting slightly under the overhead light. They were moist with tears. Tears that were swirling in front of Ben's vision. Ben was shaking. His legs quivered slightly, and he collapsed on the edge of the bed, his gaze still fixed on Alex. He prayed, he prayed so hard, that Alex was lying. Squinting into Alex's eyes, he tried to find a hint of recognition in them. There was nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes softened, and he looked down onto the bed. His brown fringe blocked his eyes, casting a dull shadow over his facial features.

"You…really…don't remember?" Ben quavered, afraid of the truth. His hand clenched tightly, veins bulging out of his toned arm. He bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to cry.

"Do…do I know you?" Alex asked, afraid. He took a quick glance at the man. What was going on? What did he do to reduce this harsh-looking man into pieces?

"Mr. Daniels, I would have to ask you and your friends to leave the room. I'll have to conduct a thorough check on Alex." Dr. Holland spoke quietly, worriedness racing through his head. Memory loss, or amnesia, was not uncommon as an after effect of a serious coma, especially when the patient had dealt with a blow to the head, which may have caused a concussion or a blood clot forming in the brain. This blood clot could be pressing on a nerve, causing temporary loss of memory. Amnesia can be caused by brain damage, diseases or even psychological trauma. Based on Alex's past experience, Dr. Holland ruled out the second factor.

_Retrograde amnesia is the inability to retrieve information that was acquired before a particular date, usually the date of an accident or operation. In some cases the memory loss can extend back decades, while in others the person may lose only a few months of memory. Case studies also show that amnesia is typically associated with damage to the medial temporal lobe. In addition, specific areas of the hippocampus are involved with memory. _

Ben looked at him, agony radiating out of him. Was Alex suffering from amnesia? Was it due to the blow to the head, his failure to protect Alex from harm, his failure to free Alex from the espionage world? Ben closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be lead away by his former team-mates, while the nurses dragged the beige curtains around the patient's bed.

After the men left the room, Dr. Holland sat on the edge of Alex's bed and gave Alex an encouraging smile.

"Good…morning, Alex. My name is Dr. Holland. I am a doctor, specializing in neuron-surgery. Now, can you tell me who are you?" Dr. Holland spoke softly, in a soothing tone that made the boy relaxed.

"I…I…I don't know…I guess…" Alex gave a small shrug, his lips curved into a frown, his brows furrowing together, Wrinkling his forehead, Alex concentrated, trying to find the missing pieces of life.

"Then could you state everything you remember?"

"A summary?"

"Yes."

"Uhm…I lived with my uncle…he…he always brought me to other countries, and…and…Jack Starbright…my housekeeper…or friend, I guess…uh…I went to Brookland Comprehensive…" Alex stated, unsure of himself.

"That's all?" Dr. Holland asked, adopting a serious tone. The same nurse carrying a clipboard was jotting down notes on the paper, a consistent scratching on paper.

Dr. Holland looked at Alex curiously. His piercing gaze startled Alex. Alex avoided the crystal blue eyes of a wise man, and returned to absent-mindedly fingering the blankets again.

"But…Doctor? I just feel that there's something missing." Alex whispered, his eyes prickling with tears. There was this sudden burst of emotions within him, as though a bottle of soda had uncorked, and the contents were spilling out. What was wrong with him? Out of the blue, he felt the sudden urge to cry.

"Missing? Like how?"

"Like…like a jigsaw puzzle. If my life was a jigsaw puzzle…then I would say that pieces of jigsaws were missing, and this makes my life incomplete…I don't remember much things…Why. Why is that so?"

"Hmm…okay. I'll have to break some news to you. Jack Starbright, unfortunately, is no longer with us. The men that you saw were your friends. I guess you could count them as friends. The man who was talking to you just now was Ben, known as Fox and he is your legal guardian. The rest of the men are Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Lion. I shall leave it to them to do the self- introduction to you. I can't say too much now. I'll have to keep you under observation, and hopefully, you may come to remember everything someday."

"Sure…but why…is Jack gone? Gone where? Why are they my friends? Why would I have friends with weird animal names? Shouldn't I have friends of the same age as me? Like, Tom? Tom Harris? He's my best friend, isn't he? Or maybe was…and…and…and…"

"I'm sorry, Alex. But I have to leave it to your guardian to tell you. I don't own any rights in telling you. Meanwhile, have a rest and I will talk to your guardian. I will schedule a MRI scan for you, to check for clots and functioning of the brain. Now that you have woken up, I suppose your brain must have regain most of its function."

There was silence as Dr. Holland drew open the curtains and moved towards the door.

"It's bad news isn't it?" Alex whispered, fiddling the blanket. "I lost my memory, haven't I?"

He looked down, a shadow casted over his eyes, making him look sad and small. This was not the MI6 teenage extraordinaire. This was just a 16-years-old ordinary schoolboy.

"Could I just ask a question?"

"Fire away."

"What's my name?"

A small gasp of air was trapped in Dr. Holland's chest. Unbelievable, that a young boy was to suffer in this manner. It was beyond thought. He rather the world to end then let a young kid carry a heavy responsibility on his small shoulders, bearing the entire weight of the world. The lives of the world were his to protect.

"Alex. Alex John Rider."

* * *

Alex sank in deeper into his pillows. He remembered nothing about his life. Yet he remembered something really vague.

**When I wished upon the shooting star**

**That shot across the dark sky**

**All I see was a streak of light**

**Lighting hope in my life**

**Yet when I choose to wish**

**A terrible wish**

**I chose to give it up**

**In exchange for my life**

**I gave it up**

**I give my memory**

**In exchange for peace and hope.**

* * *

Ben tackled Dr. Holland immediately after he saw the doctor stepped out of the room. Scrambling wildly out of his seat, he bombarded Dr. Holland with questions, his eyes wild.

"How's Alex? What's going on? Why doesn't he remember me? Or us, for the matter?" Ben demanded, feeling himself close to tears. K-unit stood beside him, with Wolf putting a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. At that moment, Ben wished the world would stop for Alex. How could the world still go on? Life still went on as usual. Yet for Ben, it had turned upside down. It was a whirl of emotions and splashes of colours. There was no meaning in this messy life of his.

He looked up gravely at Ben, surveying him from his wire-framed spectacles.

"I'm afraid Alex is suffering from retrograde amnesia. It may be temporary. It may be permanent."

"But why does he remember nothing about us, yet some things about the past?" Snake asked, concerned.

Dr. Holland sighed, "Alex had been traumatised ever since he was 14. Think of it as…a blockage in his mind. Think of it as he is afraid of the truth, so afraid that he would rather forget it. Thus he forgot the incidents that troubled him greatly. The suicidal missions must have been hard for him, but he hid it well all this while. Although previously, there were already signs of Post-Trauma-Stress-Disorder, so after all that mess with MI6, I'm not really surprise about his amnesia. I will arrange an MRI scan, so Mr Daniels, please follow me. I need consent to carry out the procedure."

"I'll leave you all to talk to Alex later. I had explained that you are his current guardian, and he should know well enough to listen to you. But if he doesn't, please give him some time."

"We hope that Alex can regain his memory soon."

* * *

"Why…" Ben struggled with words. He could not believe what the doctor had just said. Was he involved in making Alex suffer? Was that why Alex chose to forget him?

"Ben, we should visit Alex now. He won't detest you as much as he will to me anyway. He probably hated me ever since he was in SAS for the two weeks of training…" Wolf said quietly, steering Ben into Alex's hospital room with a hand clasped on Ben's shoulder.

* * *

**Eagle's POV**

This is terrible. TERRIBLE. If such an incident feels terrible to me, I can't believe how Fox feels. I mean, who doesn't know how close he and Alex were? They were like brothers, like family. They were practically inseparable…

I followed the rest of K-unit into Room 9. Think it was best for us (me, Snake and Lion) to keep quiet. Not a really good time to make a joke, right?

I sat on the chair near the corner of the room. Alex was lying down, gazing at the ceiling. His oxygen mask was placed back on. But now, seeing that we had entered, he reached up and pulled it off, causing himself to wheeze as he learnt how to breathe all over again. After he managed to gulp a few mouthful of air, his breathing slowed to normal. He struggled to sit up.

Ben immediately ran over to help him up.

Surprised could be seen in Alex's eyes, but he didn't react violently like in the past. Instead, he accepted Ben's help and muttered a word of thanks.

Seeing Cub like this breaks my heart. Hey look, I'm a soldier, but I'm a man. Just because we are fighting for our country doesn't mean we don't have a heart. I have a heart. A good heart. Oh, and a fun loving heart too.

Cub used to be so independent. Every injury we asked him about during his brief training at the SAS, he used to reply 'I'm fine'. He never complained. In fact, he stayed mostly quiet throughout the whole training. Seems like he has a high tolerance of pain as well.

Now that he had forgotten most of the incidents with MI6 in the past, would MI6 still want him back? Would Cub still remember the trainings as a spy? If he could be free from the espionage world, let him be free.

**Snake's POV**

Of all things, why must the worse happen to Cub? But unlucky he is, he sure has the luck of the devil. He went for 8 missions in total, which I would classify as "Suicidal Missions".

Poor boy. Just looking at him on the hospital bed…I'm utterly loss of words. I can't even think straight! It's just so wrong, just so obscene to see him, all banged and bandaged. It doesn't make sense.

The last assassination attempt on him had finally broken him.

**Lion's POV**

Just who is this "Cub"? Wolf mentioned he was in K-unit. He probably joined K-unit before me, that is, if he was really there. But there was no way I could have any suspicion. I mean, the rest of K-unit is so close to that boy. Even Fox. Furthermore, Fox's in MI6. If he knows the boy so well, if can't be as simple as Fox just being the boy's guardian. If the boy worked for MI6…oh my…this is getting absurd.

**Wolf's POV**

The last time I saw Cub in the hospital was 2 years back, after he stupidly decided to throw himself off the mountain, trying to escape that nutty Point Blanc Academy. Even then he wasn't badly injured.

Cub, get well soon. If you don't…I…I…I'll make sure you do. I'm not letting you break Fox's heart.

Life is never a bed of roses. Life will be a bed of roses with thorns on stems, with jagged-edged leaves. But no one mentioned that life, especially for a teenager, to be filled with bramble bushes that you can get tangled in within its depths. That the more you struggle, the deeper you fall, the more injured you get. And this time, the thorns does not just scratch the skin. It pricks the heart.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. So just carry on reading and reviewing! **

**I have no questions for you guys so far. I only keep asking myself, "What will happen next?" But if you want, you can answer the question as well, you know, give more length to the review. But it's okay if you don't wish to. ^^**

**Well that's all now. ^^**

**Adios, amigo.**

**-Blue**


	5. Step One

Disclaimer: Alex and the other characters don't belong to me.

* * *

(Back to 3rd person's POV, just so you know. :D)

Alex sat up on his bed, absent-mindedly skimming a hand over his bandaged forehead. His skull was thickly bandaged, covering half of his ears, and wrapping just above his eyebrows. Alex could feel that his head was heavier than normal.

Words ran through his head, trying to comprehend whatever the doctor had just said. Apparently, he was pretty sure that he had lost his memory. Not a flash, not a single thread from the tapestry of memories could be found. It was as though someone had unraveled the tapestry altogether. Alex thought carefully.

_My name is Alex John Rider. Judging from my size, I should be around…fifteen years old? Well…I look kinda skinny…so do I do any kind of sports or waste my life away? My parents…they…they died…who else…do I have aunts and uncles? Dr. Holland said I have a guardian called Jack…Jack Starbright…funny name for a female though…and she died too…did everyone around me die? What am I doing in a hospital in the first place? Why am I here?_

His pale lips twisted down in a frown, while his eyes stared unseeing, on the pristine white bed sheets. He didn't hear the door open.

"Alex…Alex?"

Alex startled, raising his head up, vaguely remembering his name and someone was calling him. He saw the same group of men walking towards him, or rather, one of them walking to his bed, and the rest of them hesitating at corners of the room, looking at him as though he was some exhibit in the zoo.

"A…Alex?" Ben murmured, sitting at the side of Alex's bed, hands gripping tightly onto the bed spreads. He took in Alex's appearance—haggard expression looking warily at Ben, greyish eyebags, half healed bruises and cuts, scars littering his jaw and arms. There were probably more scabs underneath his shirt. There was a sense of uncertainty hanging around Alex—Ben's six sense told him. Alex stared at Ben unmoving, and Ben had to refrained himself from waving a hand in front of Alex. _He just needs time to adjust,_ Ben thought_. _Despite the one month of coma, Alex obviously hasn't been resting well. Almost every night, Ben would awake to the whimpering of Alex—a sure sign that his nightmares were haunting him again. Alex would toss and turn, trying to wrestle his way out of his nightmare, and he had to be held down by doctors and nurses, and sometimes, even sedated. Whenever the needle pricked into Alex's skin to inject the sedative, Ben's heart will give a twinge and he would go all numb. The coldness seemed to spread from his gut to the rest of his body, and it left him shivery in the stomach.

A sudden thought occurred to Ben. Perhaps…perhaps the amnesia was due to the sedatives. It was reported that excessive use of sedatives could lead to amnesia. Ben had to press down that little flicker of hope, just not to let himself get too excited about it.

"Yes?" Alex answered steadily, trying to mask the fear, although having five strange men in the room could get a little freaky, especially when they are all tall and lined with muscles. _Showing off their muscles, perhaps?_ Alex raised his eyebrows at the thought. _They seem to like skin-tight shirts. Or maybe they are just too buff to find suitable clothing._

Ben could see the fear through his eyes, along with the dull brown that looked downright dead. Alex couldn't fool him—not now anyway. Does that mean that Alex had lost the ability as an effective teenage spy? If he was unable to put on a convincing act, it probably means that he could not remember his entire spy training. Ben didn't know whether to be glad or not. Losing the ability could mean that Alex will not be used by MI6 again, but it puts him in more danger. SCORPIA probably know that Alex lost his memories, and probably are planning their next attack on Alex.

Pushing the lump in his throat down, Ben asked, "Uh…how are you? Are you feeling any pain?" The words felt strange, coming out of his mouth. Part of him couldn't believe he was asking this question. He never asked this question, not when Alex was in training, not when Alex was on a mission, not when Alex was under his care. Alex was independent, and hated any signs of sympathy.

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine." He said simply.

Eagle looked up, a small smile etched on his face. His blue eyes twinkled eccentrically, a dreamy look stretched across his face. He gave a small sigh, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, biceps tensing.

Alex seemed to have sensed it, and he turned to face Eagle, a perfect pokerface tilted slightly out of curiosity. His brown eyes widen in curiosity, and the pallid face was a little flushed.

"Why are you smiling?"

Eagle's smile faltered a little, but he grinned broadly again. Hopefully, explaining the reason will trigger something in Cub's mind, so he can recall a bit of his memories. Eagle did miss the old Cub—where he was smart and witty, and really good at his spy work. This Cub was as blank as a piece of white paper, waiting for someone to scribble on. Maybe Eagle can have honors of doing it.

"Last time when you were hurt, no matter how terrible the injuries were, so long as you were conscious, you always replied, "I'm fine"." Eagle explained. "But you end up in the Infirmary most of the time…Snake wasn't happy, that mother hen!" He jutted out his chin at a tall man with turquoise iris. The man frowned disapprovingly at Eagle, and reached out to swat his head. Eagle winced, and gave one of his signature silly grins.

"But I really am fine!" The boy exclaimed, indignant-looking. That man looks quite friendly… Alex thought. But trust was yet another issue.

"Sorry Cub, it just triggered the funny recollections." Eagle smiled, his cheeks flushed from smiling.

_Cub? What's with that nickname?_

Alex bit his lip, lowering his head and stared at the bed spreads again. Recollections. He needed recollections. Why did Eagle have recollections about him, and he doesn't? Why not? Alex gave a little sniff, and bit the inner flesh of his cheek. Eagle's smile wavered, immediately knowing he said something wrong. He backed into a wall, and slumped miserably on it, not knowing what to do.

Alex leaned back on his pillows, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. His brown eyes were scanning ceiling, deep in thought.

"Could I just ask a question? Would you guys mind filling me in with details, like who you guys are, who I'm living with, oh, and why…" Alex's voice cracked. His sight seems to be failing him…they were swimming in and out of focus…everything was swirling… Suddenly, Alex felt something wet spill out his eyes. He was crying. Although there wasn't any sound, he was still crying. Tears streamed down his face, and he futilely tried to stop them.

"Why is Jack…not around? You know…my guardian? She died, didn't she? And why didn't I have any friends of my age at all?" Alex continued, going slightly stiff, his hands lying limp in front of him. His shoulders hunched, and he closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears that seep below his eyelids.

Ben bit his tongue. Seeing his charge cry, unable to control his tears, Ben was beyond upset. Whatever that made Alex, the real Alex, was gone. Now in his place was a young boy who was just more than ordinary. Ben looked at the rest of K-unit, mouthing, "Intro".

"I'm…I'm Ben Daniels. Known as Fox, and I'm your guardian. You have been living with me for…about half a year I guess...before the accident..." Ben said, gesturing uselessly at the vague direction of Alex. Alex nodded slowly, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Hey Fox, do we…have to tell Cub our real name?" Lion asked, ruffling his hair, making himself looked tousled-headed.

"You guys are off duty right? Take this as a chance for Alex to know us better. Better than what he knows us before this…this…unfortunate event…"

"I'll go!" Eagle jumped up from his chair eagerly.

"The name's Erwin Reed. SAS codenamed Eagle. Uh, if you don't mind, just call me Eagle. Unless you have to… I just…uh…don't feel all…how do you say it… _'soldier-ly'_…if you call me Erwin…" Eagle flopped back onto his chair, grinning a little too wildly, scaring Alex a little as he flashed his white teeth at Alex. Alex gulped. Eagle was friendly…too friendly, in fact, it had made him a little insane.

"Right…" Alex had an amused expression on his face, as he watched Eagle slid down low in his seat and gave a yawn.

Wolf cleared his throat. "That's Eagle when he's off duty. Anyway, name's James or Wolf. Leader of K-unit, which is the best unit in Brecon Beacon. I don't think you would remember, but we worked together before."

Alex stared at the man. _Woah, short and sweet…and gruff_, Alex thought. _Big ego._

Lion stood up, scratching his dirty blond hair awkwardly, "My name is Leo. Codenamed Lion. Don't ask why…" Lion grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest, flexing his arm muscles, causing his skin-tight shirt to stretch a little. Veins that trailed down his arms bulged a little on well-defined muscles.

"Why?" Alex questioned, a cheeky expression hung on his face. His eyes were wide open, and he looked at Lion with a hopeful-sort of expression. It was the look that he used to give Ben when he begged Ben for permission of sorts, except he now didn't know. Ben's heart gave a twinge as he stared at the innocent face of his young charge, which had some colour returned to his cheek.

Lion grumbled. "Kid's just woke up and he's so cheeky already. You asked why? Must be one of the Sergeant's stupid jokes…I mean, Leo equals Lion, yeah? And please stop giving me the puppy-look. I melt when I see sweet things, be it food or people." Lion gave a small sulk, resisting the urge to ruffle Alex's hair.

Snake leaned back on the legs of his chair, a grin plastered to his face. "You are a pedophile, Lion! Yo, Alex, name's Wyn or Snake. So please, don't go yelling, "Snake! Snake!" Or I might just decide to set a real snake on you! Eagle did it once…nearly gave the whole team a scare. We thought that there was an invisible snake on the loose." He chuckled humorously.

Ben sighed, "Wayne, your REAL name."

"You just said it." *Chuckles* "But call me 'Wyn'. I never like the sound of Wayne. Especially when Eagle…nah, I shouldn't say it here. Censored."

"Don't bother Snake, Alex, he like a bit of a laugh sometimes, especially when he's off duty."

Alex looked at them carefully. So…the Hispanic one was Wolf, or James. The cheeky one with blue eyes is Eagle, or Erwin. Leo is the tall and quiet one, known as Lion. Snake is the last one, sounds…Scottish? His name…Wyn? Wait…Wayne. Right. Uh, and…my guardian is Ben. Fox. Ben Daniels. Alex's eyes fell onto his guardian.

_Ben Daniels…? Why him…? Why not Jack…_

_Jack?_

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Alex's head. Thoughts and images flashed through his mind. A whirl of emotions washed over him, as though trying to pull him below into the sea of thoughts and feelings.

"Wha-" Alex gasped, grasping his head. His eyes squeezed shut automatically. He brought his legs close to him, snapping them tight in between his elbows, pinning his head face down on his knees, his hands grasping the sides of his head.

"Alex!" Ben exclaimed, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, as though steadying him. Concern was written all over his face.

Alex, however, seemed to withdraw from Ben's touch. Alex backed into the pillow behind his back and whimpered.

Ben looked at Alex, surprised and upset, his hand still outstretched. Was Alex rejecting him? His hand shook a little, hovering in air, before he let it fall back to his side, fist clenching.

Snake quickly pressed the call button for the doctor. Dr. Holland was in the room in a minute.

"Alex?" he said gently. "Alex, are you all right?"

"'m fine…'m fine…head…just hurts…stop…stop…pain…no…don't go…JACK!" Alex gave an anguish cry, which was muffled into the blankets on his knees.

Eagle shook his head, "Even though he lost his memory, he's still stubborn enough to say 'I'm fine'."

Dr. Holland shook his head. Facing Ben, he said, "The MRI machine is ready. We need you to sign this form." Dr. Holland passed the form to Ben while the nurses sedated Alex.

The sedative kicked in pretty quickly, leaving Alex lying on his bed, quiet, and worn-out. Ben felt that he had been kicked in the gut. As much as he knew that Alex had been sedated, Ben still got reminded of the dead. Grapping Alex's hand tightly in his, he rubbed small circles on the back of Alex's palm, briefly wondering if he was comforting Alex or himself.

* * *

**Alex POV**

My head hurts. It really hurts. One moment I was staring at Ben, the next moment my head felt like it was clobbered by a brick. Or ran over by a tractor. Whichever that hurts more.

Flashes of colours whipped by, and none of them make any sense to me. The blurry images just added on to my intense headache. I could feel myself scream a little, and suddenly, I felt something was out to grab me. It snaked slowly towards me, and wanted to grab hold of me. With pure instinct, I just flinched. I could sense that the hand stopped where it was, and it dropped back. Weird.

There was a weird prick on my arm…and all of a sudden I was falling. Just falling into darkness. And all was black.

**My days and nights were simple**

**As blind as I could be**

**For I see no evil**

**Only darkness before thee**

**Light came to me one day**

**And something in me was set free**

**I miss the love**

**I miss the hope**

**And if you were to see anything left in me**

**Please tell me **

**Or it's time to say goodbye.**

* * *

**Author: Hi. Sorry for the late update. All the test and projects were coming in so I barely touched the computer. I've uploaded a one-shot in the early afternoon so please take a look. Thanks! **


	6. A Start

**Sorry for the late update guys! **

* * *

Alex was finally sedated, as Ben requested. Ben was heartbroken. He had treated Alex as his younger brother all this while, getting along well with him, enjoying their time together after Alex came back to Britain from America after a year. Ben had helped Alex get through the school syllabus. Alex was too far behind from his peers he had to be homeschooled, and with the help of Ben, he was finally reaching the standard of his peers. Ben had gone through many sessions of talking to Alex, trying to relieve him from his nightmares. They had bonded so much, they were like brothers. (Ben's too young to be the father of a 16 year old son anyway.) After half a year, he thought that Alex could finally, really, become a normal boy.

But apparently, he was not fated to be normal.

It broke Ben's heart to see Alex withdraw from him.

Damn you Alex, Ben thought, why can't you just keep away from trouble! He's like a magnet out there for trouble.

It troubled Ben that he had to say that.

* * *

Dr. Holland shut the door of Room 9 quietly.

Turning around, he took in a deep breath and looked straight into Ben's eyes.

"How's Alex?"

"He had begun to regain some of his memories. This may be a painful process for some people. Alex is one of them. Furthermore, the memories were…of the terrible events he went through. So this has proven that Alex should be able to regain most of his memories, but I won't be 100% confirmed that all his memories will go back to him."

"Can we help him?"

"Try to make him as comfortable as possible. When he is regaining his memories, he may avoid people, depending on whether what his memories tell him. Especially people he doesn't trust."

Ben thought back at the incident just now—how Alex recoiled from his touch.

Was I hurting him? Ben thought.

Dr. Holland gave a sad sigh. "Alex's a strong boy. We all know that. Now we just gotta wait and see. We'll send him to the MRI machine in about 15 minutes."

* * *

Quietly, Ben stood there. He stood at Alex's room door, peering into the small window. He stood there when his friends came to coax him to sit and rest. He stood there and cried, refusing to wipe his tears away. He was reluctant, now, to step into the room. What if Alex really hated him? Or was this simply his paranoia playing with his mind?

K-unit quietly opened the door and slipped in as stealthily as they could. It was only then Ben stepped in. He padded across the room, and stared out of the window.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes, reluctant to leave his peaceful slumber. He squeezed his eyes tightly again as he gave a small yawn, and when he opened his eyes, he shot up straight, gasping, rubbing his head when it connected with something with a dull "thunk". Staring straight into his eyes was a pair of mischievous blue round orbs—Eagle. Eagle groaned a little and rubbed his forehead furiously, leaving a bright red mark in the center of his forehead.

"Hey Eagle, you're gonna scare the kid into a round of shock!" Snake scowled, leaning towards Eagle and whacking the back of his head lightly.

"I thought he was asleep! Who knew that the sedative was so mild…!" Eagle complained, faking a pout, plopping down the corner of the bed.

Mutters of "oversized five-year-old" went through the room.

Alex chuckled. He didn't know why, but it seems like Eagle always like a joke. Or rather, he likes being the joke himself. Alex leaned against the pillows he fluffed up, and casually fiddled the IV tube sticking out of the back of his hand. Snake frowned a little, but decided to pretend he didn't see it.

Alex glanced around the room, taking note of the surroundings. His eyes landed on Ben.

Ben was looking out of the window, his back facing Alex.

* * *

"Say, Alex, do you remember what happened before you were sedated?" Snake asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sedated? I was?" Alex asked curiously. He plucked at the bandage around his head.

"You didn't know? You went all berserk, muttering random stuff and grabbing your head, yelling the word 'Jack', and…" Eagle stopped, catching the warning look from Wolf. The ultimate glare had not beaten Alex's death glare, but it was enough to shut Eagle up.

"You were having a flashback."

Alex looked at Lion, and back to the blankets, trying to remember.

* * *

_I was sedated? I thought I was sleeping! If you call falling into a pit sleeping._

_I live at Chelsea, with Ian and Jack. I go to Brookland Comprehensive. I have friends. My best friend was Tom. I learnt Karate. I'm fluent in French and Spanish too, but proficient in German. Ian always brought me to other countries on holidays. We go rock-climbing, snowboarding and a lot of wild sports. _

_So what am I missing? What happened in these 2 years? Messed with SAS?_

_Most importantly, where's Jack?_

* * *

"B…Ben?" Alex asked nervously. He looked up at Ben and skimmed a hand over his bandaged head.

Ben turned around from the window slowly, his eyes not meeting Alex's. "Yes, Alex?"

His voice was so sharp and curt, cold and without a trace of emotion. Alex was startled.

"Where's Jack? Ian died, they said he died in a car crash. Jack was my guardian…"

"Alex…" Ben whispered. "Jack…she died a year ago. She died in an explosion. Sorry Alex…"

That confirmed Alex's fears.

"She's dead? Why? W…Why…explosion?" Alex's voice broke. He overwhelmed by horror. Curling up, he sobbed into his palms. Tears dripped down between his fingers, onto the white blankets. Small whimpers left him, as Alex tried to control his tears, to stop them from flowing. He found no control over his feelings.

Wolf dragged Ben out of the hospital room, leaving the rest of K-unit to comfort Alex.

* * *

"Ben? I think…it is better if we don't mention anything from the past. Don't you see how broken he is already? The truth already hit him hard once in the past, but mentioning it now again will just hurt him once more! He's sixteen! He shouldn't be suffering till the point of breaking under the pressure!" Wolf reasoned.

"I know. But I can't…I can't keep lying to him. He will know one day! He has to know it now, and cope with it. We can't do anything. We definitely _CANNOT_ lie to him. Almost his whole life has been a lie. Almost his whole life, that short sixteen-years, was ruin. His parents died of an explosion at the hands of SCORPIA, more specifically, Ash. His uncle was shot to death, by the assassin from SCORPIA. Jack died in the hands of a so-called "experiment" by a member of SCORPIA. The truth of his parents and uncle's death hit him hard. How do you feel if your parents were killed yet the truth was kept from you? We can't ruin it some more! We can't… He…he…_I DON'T KNOW_!" Ben exploded, balling his hands, his fingernails digging into his palms.

"I want him to be happy, but I can't. Sure, he can be happy, even if his entire life was a lie. He won't know. He could be a normal boy, have a new life. But once he learns the truth, he probably blames us for lying. He will learn the truth someday. Furthermore, you can never know when MI6 will catch up with him. They will probably want him back…" Ben said bitterly.

Wolf gave his friend a rib-crushing hug and a comforting thump on the back.

"Don't worry, Fox. We'll keep him safe. We'll keep him normal. We'll keep him away from MI6. Isn't that what he always wanted?"

"Problem is, you never know Rider. Expect the unexpected. He's a trouble magnet. He can never be normal. As much as he wants to be normal, something always asks him to do the opposite…"

* * *

In Room 9 of St. Dominic's, Eagle, Snake and Lion were pressed against the door, trying to eavesdrop Ben's and Wolf's conversation. Alex was sitting up the bed, occasionally shooting curious glances at the trio, and amusing himself with his fingers. He was feeling bored anyway. Not everyone was an Eagle who could find any situation amusing. After letting out his grief, he calmed down slightly. He dried his tear-stained cheeks and closed his bloodshot eyes. Settling deep into his pillows, he took a couple of deep breaths.

"_Face it, Rider. They are gone. At least you have some bodyguards of sorts,_" Alex thought, a small smile spread across his face.

Alex fiddled with the IV tube again. He never liked being put on drips. Who knows what they pumped into your bloodstream? Anyone could be drugged through these clear plastic tubes.

The trio at the door walked back, each taking their own seats.

"I never know how pressurized Ben was feeling… He was always so carefree…_until now_." Eagle commented, slouching in his seat.

Alex froze in the bed.

Eagle said… "until now". What did that mean? If 'now' means the current situation… Did…did Ben think that I was a burden? Then why…why was he my guardian? He should be ignoring me, wishing I didn't exist, or something like that… Was I a waste of space? Was I blocking him from doing something he wanted to do? Maybe he was forced to be my guardian after all… Or…or maybe it was all true. He really killed…killed Jack? What did he want from me?

Maybe he didn't want me after all… Maybe he was going to sell me away…

_"NO. DON'T THINK THAT WAY!" A voice in the back of Alex's head said. He trusted it._

Just then, Dr. Holland and a few nurses opened the door.

"Hi Alex! Hope you are feeling better! We scheduled an MRI scan for you, so we'll be wheeling you down now. It's a simple procedure, nothing much, no pressure!" Dr. Holland said cheerfully.

Alex gave a small smile in return. The nurses unlocked the wheels of the bed, and wheeled it down the corridor.

K-unit was left with staring at an empty room.

"Seems fun~" Eagle stated, looking slightly out of his mind.

* * *

Dr. Holland helped Alex into the small mattress that was linked to the MRI scan.

"Don't worry, Alex, it's like going through a tube." Dr. Holland smiled gently. Alex just gave a stiff nod.

After Alex lay down, Dr. Holland started up the machine.

"Please keep still, Alex. Starting in 3, 2…_1_." A nurse's voice could be heard. Alex closed his eyes as he faced the overhead light.

_Too bright…he thought_

And darkness took over.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, but all he could see was an enclosed area.

Wow, he thought, this was pretty cool.

He closed his eyes and doze back off to sleep.

* * *

The next time Alex opened his eyes, he was back in his hospital room. He was so out of it, when they moved him, he did not feel a thing.

Alex sat up carefully, and looked around. Only Lion and Eagle were in the room, and they look half-dead.

"Hey Alex, you're awake!" Eagle greeted, stifling a yawn. Alex nodded his head in acknowledgement, and asked, "Where's the rest of them?"

"Looking at your brain scan. Fox's technically your guardian, so he gotta know. Snake's the medic…he can understand those medical terms better… Wolf…well…he's the unit leader and all…" Lion gave a shrug.

"Nah, he's just being a busybody." Eagle laughed.

Alex decided he would really like these two guys.

* * *

Wolf, Snake and Ben sat in front of the doctor's table in a small office. Dr. Holland was standing with his back facing them, carefully analyzing the brain scan that was attached to a light backing. He kept pointing and tapping at different areas of the brain scan.

Wolf was shaking his leg impatiently while Snake was trying to get a glance at the scan. Ben just looked downcast, his eyes fixed at his lap.

Dr. Holland cleared his throat, and stepped away to give the men a better look at the brain scan. He pointed to an area of the brain.

"The brain scan showed that the brain is functioning normally. No signs of blood clots or any abnormalities. The hippocampus is responsible for encoding new memory, and it is pretty active of late. It's normal, judging from the fact that Alex is receiving a lot of information recently. His loss of memory is most likely caused by head trauma and psychological factors, so I would advise seeking help from a psychologist. Post traumatic retrograde amnesia, I would say, along with dissociative amnesia. The head injury as well as the traumatic experience Alex went through…" Dr. Holland gave a sigh, "it's particularly stressful for Alex. We'll keep him in the hospital for a maximum of two more days, just for observation. He looks alright, and if he has trouble adjusting all particularly painful headaches, you can send him back here. And I suppose he is living with Mr. Daniels, am I right?"

Ben gave a stiff nod.

"Give Alex some support. I'm sure he'll recover fine. He'll be back to normal soon. Although recent memories are less likely to recover due to retrograde amnesia, he'll be fine." Dr. Holland smiled.

* * *

**Okay, I'll have to stop here in the meantime. Sorry guys! I apologise with the late update and all... I know that being busy isn't really the best excused. And honestly speaking, I wasn't that busy. I was wrestling with a write's block. Anyway, after this part, the plotline is heavily changed into a family-king of story, unlike the previous. But I was planning to make a sequel. Or a new story (I know. I have a lot of random plot lines in my head but they aren't fully formed.). I want a more sci-fic story, so if you are those kind of people who like sci-fic, keep a look out for a new story (but not anytime soon, I have three on going stories...) I have plans for it hahaha. **

**Thanks for reading! If you don't mind, REVIEW~! :D**

**-Blue**


	7. One Step to Normal

**Here's the chapter! :D**

* * *

"Hey, I think we better get back to the hospital now. Alex should be sleeping by now." Ben mumbled. He was sitting with Eagle and Lion, with multiple glasses of beer sprawled on the countertop.

Ben downed the remains of the can of beer he was holding, and slammed it on the counter top. He dragged one hand over his eyes, weariness etched onto his face.

"Ben, you obviously can't go back in this manner! You reek of alcohol! Alex would probably think that you are mad!" Lion said exasperatedly, tugging at his hair.

"I am going to be MAD if you don't let me go and visit Alex!" Ben yelled, staggering around. "You guys just want me to stay away from Alex, don't you? Seeing how he always recoils from me, you guys don't want me near him right? You guys just want to snatch Alex away from me! He's my brother, I'm not allowing it! You think he doesn't trust me anymore, right? RIGHT?!"

"No, Fox, we aren't…we just…" Lion reasoned, but was interrupted halfway.

Eagle gave Lion a small nudge and shook his head vigorously, trying to tell Lion not to talk. "Just let him vent. He'll be alright after that." Eagle muttered under his breath.

"I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN TO WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY! Just take note that if you don't let me visit Alex…I'll…I'll…" Ben trailed off, shaking his head slightly, shutting his eyes.

"If he hates me, he would despise you all!" Ben slurred, pointing a shaking finger at his audience. He stood and staggered crashing into a chair. Ben collapsed onto the floor with a groaned. He lay there, unmoving.

Eagle silently lifted Ben up on a fireman's lift, motioning Lion to follow.

* * *

Eagle dragged Ben up to Room 9 of St. Dominic's. There were a lot of glances shot over by nurses and doctors.

Eagle gently laid Ben on a couple of chairs outside the hospital room, and he opened the door carefully. It was dark inside. As Eagle's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Alex sleeping on his side, whereas Wolf and Snake were slumped in their chairs.

It was surprising to see that none of them were awake by Wolf's thunderous snore.

Eagle's lips quirked upwards at the thought of it, and he slowly closed the door.

* * *

Ben gave a cough and a small groan escaped his lips. He turned stiffly and to his terror he felt himself falling. But it wasn't a long way. He landed face-first on something hard, knocking his forehead hard. Cursing, he pushed himself into an upright position and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, realizing that he was back in the hospital. He rubbed his head, trying to ease the headache pounding at his temples.

Someone shoved a cup of coffee under his nose. Ben looked up right at a grinning Eagle.

"Gooood Morning Ben!" Eagle greeted with enthusiasm. Ben glanced at him warily, accepting the smoking hot coffee.

"How 'ya doing?" Eagle asked.

"Like I just revived from the dead. It hurts all over. Did someone use a Voodoo doll on me?" Ben replied, squinting slightly.

"Welcome to the living then, Ben."

"Eagle…? How many cups of coffee did you drink?"

"Say…I don't know. 4?" Eagle gave a giant grin.

Ben wanted to drown himself in the scalding coffee he held.

* * *

Alex yawned and opened his weary eyes. Scratching the bandages around his head, he slowly supported himself into an upright position. He was feeling tired. The past few days had been exhausting, trying to absorb information of what had happen and whatnots. Alex decided to perk himself up with St. Dominic's Hospital's good food. But first, he should really get a walk. Since his IV drip was taken out, he supposed he couldn't have a free IV pole for support purposes.

Alex gingerly placed his feet on the floor. His muscles were feeling stiff and unused. With one hand firmly placed on the bed, he took a few shaky steps around the bed. Stiffly, he hobbled towards the door. Just then, the door opened. With a small yell of surprise, Alex took a jump back. His legs were not ready for the impact, and he tumbled onto the floor.

"Alex!"

A pair of strong arms lifted him up in a bridal style carry. Alex blushed and twiddled his fingers. He was embarrassed for being carried in that manner and most importantly, being carried. Falling right on his butt wasn't the best impression to make in the morning.

Eagle set Alex gently on the bed, and tucked the blankets around him. Alex flushed, his face turning maroon, which was striking against his white bandages.

"Turning red, Cub?" Eagle snickered teasingly. He sat on the corner of the bed and bobbled up and down.

Alex flushed all the way to the tip of his ears. Snake, who just woke and witnessed everything, laughed. "Cub, you're practically glowing!"

Alex gave a small pout and pulled the blanket over his head.

"C'mon, let's not tease Alex anymore. Our great, fearless leader is still sleeping! So much for waking us up early in SAS." Eagle gave a wicked grin.

Eagle grabbed Ben's half-filled cup of coffee and waved it under Wolf's nose. In a flash, Wolf was awake and frantically looking around. "Where's the coffee?" He asked.

"_Gone_." Ben said simply, tipping the coffee cup upside down. He had drunk it hurriedly, burning his tongue in the process. Wolf is known for wrestling the coffee cup out of someone's hands in desperate moments—_morning_.

Wolf gave a growl. "I want my coffee!"

The rest of K-unit gave a snicker in unison. "Here," Eagle called, tossing Wolf a coin. "Machines down the corridor, go get your own, you lazy ass!"

"I don't need you to give me money!"

"Oh yeah? _Check again_!"

Wolf shoved his hands into his pockets, shocked to find his wallet missing. But it struck him at once.

"Eagle!"

Eagle tossed the wallet back to Wolf, giggling like a girl. "Thanks for the treat, Wolf!"

Wolf gave a low growl and walked out the door—not before whacking Eagle on the head.

Eagle was unfazed. "That, Cub," Eagle sniggered, "is our fearless leader in the morning."

Alex wondered if the man's face would split if he continued laughing so much.

* * *

"Morning Alex!" Dr. Holland greeted with a smile. Alex gave a small smile in return. He allowed Dr. Holland and the nurse to give him a check—reflexes, vision, health—the normal. The nurse unwrapped the bandaged from Alex's head, revealing a small buzz cut and a couple of scars from the operation. The scars were tinged pink unlike the rest of the scalp.

"No headaches, recollections, or blurry vision?"

"No."

Dr. Holland gave a satisfied smile. He turned to face K-unit.

"He's good to go now! There's another appointment in the next month, in case there's any problems. But if there's any pain or any abnormalities, come back immediately. If not, you're free to leave!"

Dr. Holland gave a pat on Alex's shoulder and left the room hurriedly with the nurse.

"Shall we go?" Ben asked, patting Alex on the back. It's been long since they had such close contact, and Alex felt a brotherly-aura radiating from Ben. It felt comfortable to be with K-unit now.

"Sure! Where's…home?"

"We're moving to a MI6 grade 5 safe house, guys." Ben gave a stiff smile to K-unit.

They acknowledged Ben's words with a nod and in a team, they stepped out of the hospital, praying they didn't need to come back again.

_Praying for all to go well._

* * *

Yup. That's all for now. I know it's a short chapter. Uhm. Take it as an add-on for the previous? Anyway, I can finally start on the family thing-ys, 'cos Alex's out of hospital yay~

-Blue


	8. Settling in

Disclaimer: Alex Rider doesn't belong to me.

* * *

MI6's safe house was something that was really up to standard. Being a grade 5 safe house, its security system was tight—handprint access in the doors, bulletproof windows, 20cm reinforced steel, with different gadgets scattered around the house and in the garden, according to Smithers. Alex thought that Smithers was a little…insane, and extremely plump. Alex watched as Smithers explained about the safe house and their security system, and he was surprised to see that despite his bulky frame, Smithers could move with agility.

"So, team, take note that a grade 5 safe house is not to be messed with. MI6 also provided you all with a chauffeur. We ran background checks on him. He's a level 4 clearance field agent. Although Mrs. Jones was a little unwilling to extract a field agent to drive for you guys, she had to admit that Alex had to be well protected." Smithers said good-naturedly.

Ben gave a scowl. "I can drive fine," he muttered.

"Sorry Daniels, since you are of a higher clearance and position compared to that field agent, Mrs. Jones would still wish to send you on trips."

Ben's face turned a shade of fiery maroon, but he kept his mouth shut, gritting his teeth as he held back the curse words that were going to spill out any moment.

"Off you go, team. Alex, ol' bean, take care of yourself!" Smithers smiled, clapping Alex on the back and shooing them out.

* * *

"Does that guy know me well?" Alex questioned Ben, his eyebrows furrowed tight together. They were seated in Ben's Mercedes Benz—a tight squeeze at the back passenger seats for 3 well-muscled men and a slim teenager, with two other men seated at the front.

Ben gave a small smile. "He was one of the better guys in MI6. You certainly favoured him over Blunt or Jones."

Alex gave a brief nod. Smithers seemed friendly enough. So was Jones…Sir or Madam? Was Jones a mean person?

"And…we've reached!" Ben turned the steering wheel sharply, steering the car into a left turn. The gates to the house opened automatically, detectors sensing a microchip in Ben's car plate to allow entry into the compound. The garage door opened automatically, and with a quick glance, the passengers saw that it lead into a tunnel wide enough for a jeep.

Ben drove the car down the tunnel, parking it underground. There were four parking lots underground, outlined with red paint. The walls were made of reinforced steel.

"This, is beyond COOL!" Eagle exclaimed excitedly, eager to leap out of his squashed position in the car. Ben quickly parked the car, and all of them got out and started for the elevator nearby.

Ben gave a wink and a small smirk to the rest of them. "Top notch safe house. Not the maximum security, but one of the best. Detectors embedded in the front gates, which are made of 6cm reinforced steel and bulletproof glass that you probably can't see there. It acts as a support to the gates. Electric fences surrounding the houses. X-ray cameras at the entrance, Smither's 'Unwelcome' mat which dispose anything that doesn't pass the X-ray. It goes straight to the sewers, mind you! Palm print scanners around the door handles, they scan your handprint immediately. Underground garage as you've seen, with reinforced steel. An elegant elevator that goes into the house from the garage. Anything made of glass in the house is bulletproof. Weapons and equipment in the basements and in certain bedrooms and a weapon room; no Alex, I don't think yours has any apart from a set of bulletproof clothes and possibly a Swiss Army knife. More cameras surrounding the house…Tear gas hidden in the fountains, smoke bombs in the gnomes…what else?"

K-unit and Alex just stood staring at Ben, their mouth ajar as he rattled off the list of security system that comes with the safe house. They stood in front of the elevator, gaping at Ben.

"How did you memorize all that?!"

"Comes with the job, Eagle! And if you don't remember those, how are you going to know what weapons we could use if we come under attack?"

There was a minute's worth of silence as K-unit and Alex tried to visualize how it was like to be a spy.

"On the bright side, there won't be an angry Wolf chasing us around with a broken piece of glass since he can't break one."

"Eagle!"

"He only chases you, not us." An exasperated sigh came from Snake.

* * *

Alex climbed the stairs up the house. The banister was extremely slick, and every wooden surface is cleaned and waxed till it sparkled. Streaks of dark brown sliced through light hazel at irregular intervals, with a small swirl in the middle. But underneath the wood, Alex knew, is a reinforced steel structure that should hold unless met with a category five typhoon.

Alex padded across the length of the corridor and poked his head into every room. K-unit and Ben were downstairs in the den, discussing something that didn't interest him.

He opened the first door quietly. There were two single beds, with dark blue sheets, two pillows each, and a small storage drawer under the beds. Maybe...maybe that's where they kept weapons, like Ben said? He slipped into the room, and pulled out the drawer at the bed nearest to him.

The drawer slid out smoothly, revealing its contents that were neatly placed. There was a bulletproof vest, two 9mm Browning Hi-power, a Glock 26, a dozen of grenades and extra ammunition. Curiosity overtook Alex. Despite whatever warnings his brain was telling him, he picked up the Browning Hi-power, weighing it in his right hand while closing the drawer with his foot. The metal was cool and slick in his hand, and almost immediately, his hand started to sweat without him knowing what was wrong. The handgun was tough, and no matter how Alex held it, it felt wrong in his hand. He rubbed the pistol with the base of his thumb, feeling the texture and design of the grip. Looping his a finger into the trigger, he wondered how it felt to pull back the trigger...

Alex heard some talking along the corridor, and he snapped back into reality. There wasn't enough time toopen the drawer and close it fast—there bound to be noise and alarm his guardian. Pocketing the gun in his waistband, out of sight, he pretended to be looking out of the window and around the room. He'll just have to find a chance to put it back.

Snake and Lion were just talking animatedly about some issues about the SASwhen they stepped into the room and caught sight of Alex standing at the window, his back facing them.

"Alex? What are you doing here? This is our room! Yours is down the end of the corridor," Lion said.

Alex turned around and feign a small smile. "I didn't know where to go. I just came up so I thought I'll just find my own room...so, here I am."

Snake steered Alex outside into the corridor and attempted to ruffle his buzzed hair. It was weird to see Alex without his blond locks, Snake thought.

"Your bedroom's just right over there, " Snake nodded in the direction of another wooden door.

Alex nodded, and set to go to his bedroom when Snake stopped him again.

"Our belongings had been moved here. They are all in the den. You can go get them."

Alex just nodded. But a sudden thought struck him. "Snake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you and Lion share a room? There's five rooms, six of us, but why is it the both of you sharing?" Alex asked, his eyes sparkling a little. "Are you two..."

"NO!" Lion crashed into the corridor, his face flushed a stunning shade of maroon. "No one wanted to share with Eagle, 'cos he's noisy and all, Wolf...he likes to have his own room. Ben thought that we should give you some privacy, so you have your own. Ben..." Lion squinted, unsure on how to continue. He nudged Snake, hoping that he would give some back-up.

"No, 'cuz we're gay." Snake muttered, dragging Lion back into the room, and shutting the door. A string of colourful curses could be heard from the room.

Alex gave a small snicker and padded across the hallway. He turned the doorknob to his room, and slipped in quietly. Leaving the door ajar, he stepped into the centre and looked at the room critically.

The walls were a powder blue, with the curtains being a darker shade of periwinkle. A pristine white table stretches across the the length of the room, bare of any belongings. A large, cornflower-blue shelf hung overhead. A bed was placed opposite the table, with a baby blue bedspread and a teal-coloured pillow and blanket. Alex stood rooted to the spot. There were so many shades of blue in this world?!

He spotted a similar drawer attached to the bottom of the bed. Pulling it out, he saw that there was only a small mattress in the compartment. Alex raised his eyebrow, wondering why there was an extra mattress for him. He pulled the mattress up—aha! A bulletproof vest lay flat underneath, and like what Ben had said, a Swiss Army knife was sticking out of the breast pocket of the bulletproof vest. Extracting the Swiss Army knife, he carefully examined it, flicking each of the different knives upwards. There was a normal knife, thin but sharp-edged. In addition to the main blade, there's a smaller second blade, a pair of miniature tweezers, a corkscrew, a can opener, a screwdriver, a skeleton key for picking locks, and a hook. It was simple, but Alex was pleased enough. For some reason, he felt proud to be the owner of such a cool equipment. There was a key ring at the end of knife, and Alex instantly clipped it to his belt.

His hand brushed over a warm, sleek object. He paused.

The gun was tucked innocently enough in his waistband, with the grip exposed. The gun was warmed by his body heat, having been tucked for a while. Standing closer to a corner, he made to take out the gun to examine it.

He hadn't forgotten how to use a gun. Ian taught him a little.

But the gun felt like it belong there, part of him. Yet Alex was had the feeling the gun was tainted with something so dirty, he didn't think he could get close to it.

But how was he going to keep the gun? He couldn't return it to where it belonged. Too risky...

A knock came from the door. Startled, Alex gasped a little, and stuffed the gun deeper out of sight.

"Alex? You all right in there?" Ben's voice floated into the room.

"Y...yeah."

"Your belongings are in the den. Perhaps you want us to help you move it to your room?"

"I'm fine, really. I'll do it myself later, thanks!"

* * *

Ben pulled back from Alex's bedroom door. The boy...he sounded a little nervous and jittery.

But Ben decided to ignore it. Alex was probably just getting used to the environment.

Shrugging, he strolled back to the den.

* * *

Alex left out a relief sigh. He didn't like keeping a secret, not especially when he just gotten on good terms with K-unit. For some unknown reason, his instinct told him not to mess with Wolf. Or Ben. Was Ben emotional?

Lifting up his shirt, he gently eased the gun out of his waistband. He gently ran a hand down the cool metal—it felt terrible to hold a gun, yet soothing at the same time. Now, what was he going to do with the gun? He can't put it back—he'll be caught. But if he kept it...what if it was seen? Alex fiddled with the gun a little more. Maybe...

He pulled the drawer under the bed, revealing the mattress on it. Lifting the mattress, he hid the gun below it.

Grinning a small, uneased smile, Alex yanked the door open and loped down the stairs to the den.

* * *

The den was cluttered. There were cardboard boxes stacked all around, items spilled on the green carpet. Alex hopped through the mess, scanning for his belongings—or anything that probably belonged to him.

There was a medium box, unopened, with the words "Alex Rider" written on top. Alex ran a finger on the surface if the box, and heaved the box in his arms. Groaning under the heavy weight, he staggered back up to his bedroom. He set the box down with a loud "thump", and locked the door behind him. Alex thought he might get all emotional later.

Slitting through the tape, he opened the cardboard flaps, revealing its contents. There were mostly clothes, only a few personal belongings.

He dug the clothes out and sorted them, placing them neatly in his closet. He turned to look at the remaining items in the box. There was a small metal container, a photo album, a small stack of papers and a couple of files and textbooks and staitionary. He arranged his stationary on the table and placed the files and textbooks on the shelf.

Gingerly, Alex lifted the gun waistbands the mattress. The Browing Hi-power glinted menacingly, the cold, hard metal that could kill anyone in cold blood. Alex briefly wondered if he could shoot the gun. Did he learn it before? The grip fitted snugly in his hand, and Alex looped a finger into the trigger. It felt vaguely...comforting. Comforting, yet dangerous. Alex thought of it as fire. Fire, which can warm a pair of hands, yet too much if it, it burns and blisters.

Alex gave a small grin. He's going to find out whether he could shoot.

* * *

**Excellent! I've updated twice in a month. :) Read and Review, thanks! ^^**

**-Blue**

**p.s. I just realised there was supposed to be a chauffeur somewhere. I forgot bring him into the story. :|**


	9. Bulls Eye

Disclaimer: Characters that appeared in the book don't belong to me.

* * *

Alex slipped the gun back under the mattress. He couldn't risk being seen with it. Silently, he padded along the corridor, and knocked on the door leading to Ben's room.

"Come in."

"Ben?" Alex asked, poking his head into the room. Ben was sitting on a chair in his room, swivelling around while reading. "You're gonna puke, if you continue spinning."

"Alex? Hey! Hope you're feeling fine. What's up, then?" Ben grinned, stopping the chair with his feet planted to the ground. He shook his head a little, trying to relieve himself from the dizziness. The small action made his hair rumpled and messy.

"I was just...wondering...whether we could go shooting...or paintballing?" Alex asked carefully. He cracked his knuckles anxiously. **Thumb (****_crack_****) , finger (****_crack_****) , finger (****_crack_****), finger (****_crack_****) , finger (****_crack_****) , wrist (****_crack_****), repeat on the left hand...**

"Why?" Ben asked, his eyesbrows raised in suspicion and curiosity.

"I just wanna...go out, you know..." Alex stuttered. He knew he should have asked Eagle! That hyper man would have agreed without asking!

"I don't see why not. Maybe later, in the evening?"

Ben was feeling uneased. His guts told him Alex might have realised something. His facial expression, the cracking of his knuckles, the wavering of his soft voice... But perhaps...perhaps Alex was still a little wary... He needed a chill-out. Ben kneaded his eyes with his knuckles.

"Awesome!" Alex grinned. He gave a small whoop, and loped back to his room. Shutting the door quietly, he leaned against it and thought absentmindedly.

If he knew how to shoot...does that mean anything about his past? Something dangerous, maybe? Maybe he was a marksman in his school...no wait, he preferred football...but...then...

Alex frowned a little, and sat in front of his desk. His gaze wandered around the room, and they landed on his table. The small metal container sat against the wall, glinting under the sunlight that streamed into the room through the open window. It was a small, silver container, nothing fancy, roughly the shape of a cube. It had a couple of screws near the edge of the lid, and they were dusted to look antique. Alex slid the box towards himself. Digging his nail under the gap, he pried the lid open. Inside, there were a few photographs, two small collar pins, a wooden bead necklace, and a dog tag.

Alex took out the photographs. There was one of a young man and women, and the lady was holding a baby. The man had blond hair, and he was extremely lean, with his arms lined with muscle. He had one arm slung around the petite lady, hugging her close. The baby was sleeping in her arms, his head nestled in the crook of her elbow. The lady was smiling; a sweet smile, and a tint of pink that graced her cheeks. Another photograph showed a young women with fiery red hair pulled in a bouncy ponytail, her chin on top of a blond boy's head, and a man in the background. The man was around forty, his face calm and a few wrinkles on his forehead. He wore a black suit, and a blue tie—like any ordinary banker. The boy had a small scowl on his face, and his hands were placed on his hair, pressing the blond strands down. Another photograph showed a shorter boy with spiky black hair and bright eyes that seem to glint mischievously in the photo, his arm slung around a taller blond boy. Broad smiles stretched across their faces, the sunlight highlighting part of their faces. They were in football jerseys, both dirty with mud and soil, and faded from the constant washing.

Dad, Mum, Ian, Jack, Tom.

Alex knew. He didn't forget everything. His parents died when he was two months old, Ian died when he was fourteen and Jack got guardianship. Whatever that happened after, he wasn't too clear. Everything remains like dust that scatters in the air, where the sun shines and all becomes clear, but as the clouds come they just blend to the surroundings. Nothing was clear unless they was picked up in a grey clump.

He remembered Tom. He remembered Tom too clearly, and he was anxious to find him. Alex briefly wondered what happened to him. Maybe he was still in school. Maybe. Just maybe Alex would see Tom again, someday, somewhere. And he very much hoped so.

Sometimes it hurt to remember what happened.

It hurts too much.

* * *

Alex cleared his thoughts, letting his mind slip away from the photographs. It's not time to remember everything. Not a good time...

Maybe I should frame it up, Alex thought distractedly, tucking the photos into the box. He dug out the rest of the contents in the box, tipping them onto the smooth surface of the table with a metallic chime.

His fingers hovered above the wooden bead necklace. Picking it up gently, as though it would break when he touched it, he brought it to his eyes, taking in every small groove and detail of the necklace. The wooden beads were hand carved, with the carvings tinted with a dark brown acrylic paint, standing out from the streaky shades of brown that surrounds the bead. The necklace didn't look too girlish, he decided, and he fastened it around his neck. The smooth wood fitted snugly around his neck.

Alex's gaze fell over the remaining items. All were metallic, but the dog tag caught his attention.

Why would I have a dog tag? Alex frowned, fiddling the metal tag, rubbing his thumb on the shiny surface. He felt some grooves on the tag as the pad of his thumb brushed over. Staring at it intently, he noticed some words.

**Alex "Cub" Rider  
SAS  
K-unit**

Alex set the dog tag on the table, his brows furrowing tightly. Why was he in the SAS? Was that how he knew these guys? He decided to ask Ben later. Alex pushed the dog tag to one side.

Alex picked up the two collar pins. One had a logo and a word, "MI6", while the other just had a small silver scorpion.

This got Alex really confused. The scorpion badge was really nice, really...manly, in a way, but the metal just kept giving him chills. But the MI6 badge...Military Intelligence, Sector 6, which he was pretty sure it was revealed to him that Ian worked there as a spy. But why did he have it? What was going on? Was he...was he one of them too...? A...spy? Outrageous, of course, but maybe it explains why the gun made him feel so...safe... Prior experience?

Biting his lower lip, Alex tucked the two badges in his pocket, along with the dog tag. He pushed the box futher away from him. Just when he was going to get out of his chair, a small knock came from the door. Or rather, a jerk that nearly sent the door off its hinges. The loud thump startled Alex, and it sent his arms shooting in front of his face, by pure instinct. Weird.

"Alex? Alex, could you open the door?" Ben's voice travelled into the room. His voice sounded strained and muffled. Cautiously, Alex approached the door and yanked it open.

Ben stumbled in, an armload of boxes wringing his arms of their sockets, his face twisted in a grimace.

"I forgot to pass you these...Smithers told me to give it to you. God knows what's inside. I'm just praying it doesn't explode when I set it down."

Ben dumped the boxes on the floor with a groan, and stood up and stretched. A few vertebrae popped as he bent his back, and Alex cringed, thinking of bad joints and crooked bones. He felt a little amused though.

"We'll be going to a shooting range later. Eagle's idea. He misses shooting. Hope you will enjoy it!" Ben said with a grin, turning to leave the room.

"Uh, Ben?" Alex lunged, trying to catch hold of Ben's shoulder. His hand missed, and caught hold of Ben's shirt sleeve. Alex flushed a little. That seemed a little...childish.

Ben turned around, staring at Alex's hand, which held his shirt in a loose grip. It was such a small childish action, but Ben gave a small smile. "Yes?"

"I...I just want to ask...what...what are these?" Alex dug into his pocket, retrieving the dog tag and badges. The items nestled in his palm, tangled together.

Ben noticed the dog tag and the MI6 badge first. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"I'll have to tell you a very long story if you want to know about them..." Ben started.

"Oh. Okay then..." Alex cut him off, and tucked them back into his pocket.

"You don't want to know?" Ben asked, surprised.

"My instincts told me no, not now."

"I think i agree with your sharp instincts... Anyway, go get a change of clothes. We'll be leaving for the shooting range in half an hour!" Ben clapped Alex on the shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ben never saw the silver scorpion, tucked into the pocket of Alex's pants.

* * *

Alex dug out the badges and dog tag out from his pocket, his hand hovering above his dog tag.

_Cub_, he thought, his mind wandering back to the embossed letters. It was a suitable name for a young child, fit for a kid. He wasn't a kid, but 'Cub' felt...comfortable. It felt cosy and warm to be called Cub...and that was what the rest of the men called him, didn't they? He vaguely remembered Eagle calling him 'Cub'.

Was he right? Was it meant to be comfortable? Or an insult?

Alex shrugged, but chose to pick up the dog tag and fastened it around his neck. He tucked the tag under his shirt. The cool, smooth metal rested above his sternum. It felt vaguely comforting, although the occasional twinge came from his chest...somewhere near the centre of his chest, a little to the left... When the metal piece touched that area, he felt his senses heightened.

Alex felt his chest constrict a little. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to get more air, he lifted up his shirt.

A round, puckered scar laid there, the skin taut and shiny. The scar did not look new, but it looked sinister.

Alex ran a hand down his torso, feeling the bumps of the uneven skin, tracing the scars that lined his body. It was a terrible sight. Alex realised that his torso was marred, scars with skin a darker shade than his own. He was still lean, but most of his muscles had vanished, unused for a long period of time.

Why didn't he realised it before? Alex knew that Ben might have wanted to tell him, probably during the "long story" Alex did not want to hear.

_Maybe I should get him to tell me now._

_No. A voice said. Not now._

Shaking his head out of his mental fog, Alex grasped the collar pins tightly and chucked the badges into the metal box.

Chuckling to himself, he left the room to meet the rest of K-unit.

* * *

K-unit, along with Ben and Alex, piled into Eagle's Jeep ten minutes later. The large, green vehicle stood in the carpark, looking slightly threatening towards Ben's Mercedes Benz. Eagle took the driver's seat, and with a maniac grin, he hollered, "Buckle up, people! My car, my drive! _Ee-harh_~!" Eagle stomped on the accelerator with a cackle, and the car took off. Passengers in the back seats were pinned into their seats, squashing each other.

By the time the jeep hit the highway, speeding along the road, Alex and Wolf were looking a little green. Alex reached over to open the window, panting.

"Need...air..." He gasped, leaning his head out wards, letting the cool breeze wash into his face.

Wolf, who sat beside Eagle, slid low into his seat, clapping a hand to his mouth. Eagle gave a yell, "No puking!" He drove faster, making a sharp turn towards a paintball club.

* * *

The men tumbled out of the jeep, legs quivering. Wolf leaned at the drain and retched violently. Snake passed him some water. The team knew that Wolf wasn't too fond of reckless driving. Unless adrenaline was coursing through his veins.

Eagle got out of the jeep, exclaiming, "That was _awesome_, wasn't it?!" He punched a fist into the air, looking proud, a red flush spreading on his cheeks.

Ben scowled at the behaviour of his friend, and turned to lead the rest of them into the club. Alex collected himself, making a mental note not to ask Eagle for a drive to anywhere on Earth.

_Wow. I never expected I'll come to a paintball club! Although...wasn't it better to test my skills on a real shooting range? But I suppose that's a start so...time to take a challenge!_

The men registered at the counter and split themselves into two groups, with Eagle, Snake and Lion being on the same group (**Cougar**) , and Wolf, Ben and Alex being in another (**Ninja**).

Filling his gun with gold paintballs, Alex prepared himself for the 'battle'. He fastened his helmet securely on his head and gave the man holding a start gun a 'thumbs-up' signal. Readying himself, he placed his left foot near the line, his right foot behind. His calf muscles tensed up, preparing for the run.

A countdown went on, and the start gun went off with a loud 'bang!'. Both groups dashed in from opposite entrances, straight into the mock forest without any hesitation. The forest was fake. The trees were planted to as an obstacle course and hiding place during the 'battle'. Alex followed Ben and Wolf, careful to be quiet. He crept around the compound softly, hiding behind trees and boulders, dried leaves and straw crunching below his weight. Subsequently, he lost sight of Wolf and Ben. The entire scene in front of him looked eerie, dark and full of silhouettes. Alex felt the hairs on his neck stand up, his skin prickling. His instincts and senses had mounted sky-high.

_What the hell? What's this...feeling?_

Clinging onto his paintball gun tightly, Alex hauled himself up a strong tree. Testing his weight on the first branch, he launched himself up to the one above, tucking the branch just underneath his arms. Step by step, higher and higher...Alex was 11 feet off the ground. The branch he squatted on didn't even creak beneath his weight. Silently, he sat on the tree and waited, wondering if his first 'victim' would come by.

A minute passed without a single sound.

Two minutes passed without a creak.

Alex leaned on the tree trunk, hoping there isn't any beehives around.

_Maybe I should jump to the next tree? Looks close enough. Or maybe I should go down and scout around on foot..._

Alex squatted on the branch, calculating the distance between the branch he was on, and the one over the other side. It was about 5 feet apart, not too long, but it was considerably dangerous. One miss and he would meet his possible death.

He decided that going on foot wasn't a nice or creative decision, and waiting wasn't interesting.

Bending over, he prepared to jump.

_One, two-_

A small rustle from below startled him, nearly startling him off the tree. Hands tightly on the branch and his gun, he peered down, squinting.

_There it is!_

A dark silhouette could be seen walking around, gun at the ready. Alex recognised the person as Eagle. The tall, lanky man couldn't be mistaken. Alex allowed Eagle to walk forward, past the tree he was hiding. Quickly, he hooked the back of his knees on a branch firmly, andrenaline coursing through his veins. He hung upside down, and raised his gun, squinting to aim. Blood rushed to his head, making him slightly disorientated. Quickly pressing the trigger twice, he flipped himself the right way up, hidden from Eagle's view. Did he get Eagle?

"Ow!" A small yelp came from below. Alex gave a grin. Wow. He didn't know he was that good. Unless Alex was much mistaken, the paintballs have met their mark. Which was...a little _low_.

Alex choked back a laugh and made his way down the tree, looking for his next mark.

* * *

By the end of fifteen minutes, they were ushered out of the compound, and in front of a screen. Looking at the figures displayed, Alex knew that their group had won obviously. Besides the shot that he had gotten Eagle with, he hit Snake thrice on his back, once on his left leg, and marked Lion twice in the abdomen.

Turning back to face the rest of the men, he found them laughing at Eagle, who was red in the face, with his hands twitching at his sides. With a small moan, Eagle stomped away, a colourful string of curses trailing behind him. The rest of the men followed, stumbling and roaring with laughter.

"Alex."

"Hey Ben!"

"That was you, wasn't it?"

"What was me?" Alex asked, feigning innocence.

Ben melted at the sight of Alex staring at him with large eyes. Forcing a small smile, he said, "Nevermind, let's go."

Putting a hand on Alex shoulder, he steered him out of the club.

He will have to know, won't he? Ben thought, shaking his head a little.

* * *

The silver scorpion glowed sinisterly, making it look like it was pulsing and alive.

* * *

**Another chapter! :D just before my chemistry theory test... :P Do read and review this! ^^**

**-Blue**


End file.
